disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
List of references in non-Disney television shows/Animated shows: M-Z
List of references to Disney in animated television shows that were not produced or distributed by Disney. This sub-page contains only television shows with titles that start with the letters M through Z. :See also: List of references in non-Disney television shows/Animated shows: 0-L ''MAD *Rafiki from ''The Lion King appeared in Avaturd (a spoof of Avatar). **Zack and Cody Martin appeared in Bieber Bowl (a parody of Justin Bieber) and later in Celebrity Birthdays where Ernie Zacks is 53 years old. **''Zombi'' is a parody of Bambi. *Remy, Mater and WALL-E appeared in TransBOREmores (parody of Transformers). **''Star Wars: The Groan Wars'' (a spoof of Star Wars: The Clone Wars) features Pinocchio fighting Count Dooku (who is named Count Poo-Poo in the segment). *''2012 Dalmatians'' is a parody on 101 Dalmatians and 2012. Carl Fredricksen, Zack and Cody Martin even appeared in 2012 Dalmatians. However, Carl is wearing a purple jacket instead of brown. **Later in the episode, an ad product called "Up" is an advanced system of getting you up and out of a jam using balloons, which is tested on Dug. **''The Lesser Known Effects of Global Warming'' features the High School Musical gang. **''MAD's Guide to Celebrity Siblings'' shows siblings of the Jonas Brothers and Emily Osment, Merva and Haley Joel Osment. *In the episode "Star Blecch / uGlee" (aired September 27, 2010), a segment called Rejected Toy Story 3 Characters shows Speak & Swear (Mr. Spell), Mr. Couch Potato Head (Mr. Potato Head), Baby Never Stops Crying (Big Baby), Bizz the Friendly Fax and Private Space. **''Tinker Bell's Operation'' is a spoof of Tinker Bell. **Additionally in uGlee (a parody of Glee), the Glee members admit that their show premise is no different than the premises for High School Musical, Hannah Montana and Jonas. Troy Bolton, Hannah Montana and the Jonas Brothers also appear. *''WALL-E-NATOR'' is a parody on WALL-E and . The segment begins where WALL-E encounters Wolverine for crashing his motorcycle. WALL-E demands Wolverine to hand him his clothes. He then goes to Shelby Forthright to inform him about the world being covered in garbage. Shelby claims not to be involved in this until he misses the bin, provoking WALL-E into turning him into a garbage cube. WALL-E then does the same to other fictional characters such as Oscar the Grouch from Sesame Street (for referring to him as R2-D2 and telling him to keep off the surrounding garbage), SpongeBob SquarePants from the TV series of the same name (after hearing of consumed too much Krabby Patties) and Flint Lockwood from Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs. He then spots a broadcast van of MAD and follows it to MAD headquarters. He cubes Kevin Shinick and is about to do the same to the other MAD writers only to fall in love with a Xerox machine. At the wedding, Wolverine insists of getting his jacket but is cubed by WALL-E. Wolverine considers it as a wedding gift. **In Extreme Renovation: House Edition (parody of ), Ty Pennington sends Superman to Disneyland while they work on his house in the North Pole. Additionally, Zack was seen as Superman's bunk mate. *''Pirates of the Neverland: At Wit's End'' has Captain Jack Sparrow meeting Captain Hook, and helps him defeat Peter Pan by teaching him his method of pirating. Also, from appears wearing Donald Duck's clothing. *Zack Martin, Cody Martin, Hannah Montana, Kermit the Frog, Miss Piggy, Sarge and the Green Army Men appeared in Cliffordfield (a crossover of and ). **Taylor Swift appears as Tinker Bell in Big Time Rushmore (parody of and Mount Rushmore). *In MAD vs. Wild (a parody of ), Winnie the Pooh is seen as a wild animal, and Camp Rock is seen. *''Zeke and Lex Luthor'' is a parody on Zeke and Luther and from . Zeke is forced to team up with Lex for a skateboarding competition. **An ad product called Cloudy with a Chance of Flavor (based on the film Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs) shows a Cars-themed cereal named CARshmellows (a pun on marshmallows). **''Class of the Titans / Zeke and Lex Luthor's (aired November 8, 2010) ''MAD Ask the Celebrity has the Jonas Brothers answering a question of how they stay so close. **A later segment features a man named Orlando becoming Zorro. *In the episode "S'UP / Mouse M.D." (aired November 15, 2010), it's a parody on Up and 's Jersey Shore and Mickey Mouse and House (also known as House, M.D.). Hannah Montana even appeared in "Mouse M.D.". **In "S'UP", everything is great in Carl's House, until the cast of Jersey Shore knocks on his door. **In "Mouse M.D.", Dr. Mouse tries to solve three medical cases involving , and Miley Cyrus. **Also, the Genie Bottle Drink cartoon is a spoof of Aladdin. *In the episode "Da Grinchy Code / Duck" (aired November 22, 2010), Nicolas Cage as Benjamin Gates from the National Treasure franchise is one of three characters to be brought to Whoville to solve whoever was responsible for the Christmas thievery (along with Indiana Jones and from on which the segment is based). **''Narnia Lunchbox'' is a parody of The Chronicles of Narnia and a lunchbox. *Snow White, the Seven Dwarfs, Chernabog (as the Dwarfs' summon) and Ariel appeared in Snott Pilgrim vs. the Wonderful World of Disney (parody of Disney and ). After his breakups with Knives and Flowers, begins dating Snow. But to prove his love, Snott must defeat her seven evil dwarves. Ariel appeared dating Snott in the last part. **In the episode "Snott Pilgrim vs. the Wonderful World of Disney / Malcolm in the Middle Earth" (aired February 7, 2011), a Lightning McQueen spoof gets crushed by a car squisher. **Peter, Susan, Edmund and Lucy Pevensie appeared in Malcolm in the Middle Earth (parody of Malcolm in the Middle and The Lord of the Rings). Tumnus and Alice also appear out of the wardrobe. *''So You Think You Can Train Your Dragon How to Dance / Yo Gagga Gagga!s (aired February 21, 2011) MAD Ask the Celebrity has Selena Gomez answering a question of if she has magical powers like on Wizards of Waverly Place. *Phineas, Ferb and Perry appeared in The Straight-A Team (parody of ). When Alan sticks with Phineas and Ferb as his science partners, it becomes a competition to see who has the best project. *''The Buzz Identity'' is a parody on Toy Story 3 and The Bourne Identity. Buzz Lightyear gets his memory erased by Lotso. Carl Fredricksen, Scott Calvin, Dave Douglas, Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs also appeared in it. **The creatures of Narnia, even the White Witch appeared in Two and a Half Man (parody of ). *In the original version of Are You Karate Kidding Me? (parody of The Karate Kid 2010 remake), Jim Henson is doing the "why are you hitting yourself?" method to Kermit the Frog when Mr. Han explained where he got the method. In that same version, Mr. Han gets distracted from teaching Dre Parker on sensing his opponent when he looks at his watch showing a picture of Kick Buttowski and runs away to watch the show. *In HOPS / Naru210 (aired April 25, 2011), Soul Tron is a cross-parody of Tron and . The name of the host, Tron Cornelius, is a pun on Don Cornelius, the host of Soul Train on which the segment is based. **Also in HOPS (parody of Hop and Cops), the cop says "Yes. Yes, I am!", alluding to Phineas Flynn from Phineas and Ferb. *In the episode "Pooh Grit / Not a Fan a Montana" (aired May 16, 2011), it's a parody of Winnie the Pooh and True Grit and Hannah Montana. Tron even appeared in Pooh Grit. **When Christopher Robin's father is bounced by Tigger in Pooh Grit, he hires Pooh to apprehend him. However, things turn sour when Jeff Bridges confronts Pooh for stealing his identity, who in turn is confronted by another Jeff Bridges and his younger self. It then becomes a competition as to who will take the glory. **When Disney star Miley Cyrus starts losing her fans to Justin Bieber in Not a Fan a Montana, she begins to sabotage him in many styles, including -style, and learns a strange truth about her friends, her father, and her fame. *Zack and Cody appeared in The Social Netjerk (parody of ) where they tried to befriend the Winklevoss twins when they were on Rich Blonde Twins. *''TwiGH School Musical'' is a parody on High School Musical and The Twilight Saga. When transfers from East High School arrive at Forks High School, things become difficult for Bella Swan, the Cullen family and Jacob who find their upbeat attitude and constant singing annoying. *"Pirate visits Davy Jones' One Foot Locker" is a spoof of Davy Jones' Locker and . *Lightning McQueen and Mater appeared in Thomas the Unstoppable Tank Engine (parody of and Unstoppable), where they were taking a drive until Thomas ran over them. McQueen was voiced by Keith Ferguson in that scene. *The Super 80's / Captain America's Got Talent (aired August 29, 2011) segment Pinocchio 2: Boy, Oh Boy, Real Life is Hard is a parody of Pinocchio, where Pinocchio finds out that being a real boy is harder than it looks in this "all-new direct-to-DVD movie". **In a later segment in the episode, a doctor pulls Buzz Lightyear out of the ear of a little boy who was complaining about a buzz in his ear. *In Kung Fu Blander (parody of ), the Soothsayer mentions Walt Disney. *''Pirates of the Pair of Tweens'' is a parody of Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides. After finding the Fountain of Youth, Angelica and Blackbeard drink its waters in the hopes of living forever. However, the waters work too well, and the pair are regressed into their tweens, much to Jack Sparrow's dismay, as he is now forced to take care of them. He reluctantly takes them to the mall, where they do nothing but shop and play without end. Eventually, Jack has enough and turns to Willy Wonka (from Charlie and the Chocolate Factory) for help. Wonka has a formula made, disguised as frozen yogurt, which Jack gives to the kids. Unfortunately, the formula causes the kids to turn into anamorphic blueberries that swell up and explode. Wonka explains that there was a mix-up from his new workers, the Alfa-Loompas (cross of Oompa-Loompas and Alfred E. Neuman). *In the episode "Fast Hive / Minute to Flynn It" (aired September 19, 2011), the two main segments are a parody of Winnie the Pooh and and Tron: Legacy and . **When Winnie the Pooh's attempt to steal some honey from some bees fails in Fast Hive, he turns to Dominic Toretto for help. Seeing the problem, Dom devises a complicated plan using a ramp and a couple of custom street cars. However, the plan works too well, and everybody leaves the story entirely and land in other books, whose inhabitants graciously shares their honey. As for Dom, he ends up in the movie novelization of Cars, where Lightning McQueen and Mater launch him up another ramp. **In Minute to Flynn It, Sam Flynn visits his father in the Tron arcade game, where he is greeted by his father's clone Clu. Clu challenges Sam to prove that he is the superior player on the grid with various mediocre challenges. In the final challenge, to see who could balance an egg on a light cycle the longest, Sam questions why his father would design a game so dumb. While out in the real world, Kevin Flynn is discussing with Guy Fieri about how the game will make a great TV show. **In Celebrities Without Their Makeup, Peter Pan appeared as "Emma Watson without her makeup". **Additionally, Ariel appeared on MAD News as an underwater correspondent wearing Kim Kardashian's lost earring. *Buzz Lightyear and Dory appeared in Cowboys & Alien Force (a parody of and ). *Mater appeared on Interstate 40 in TransBOREmores 3: Dark of the Blue Moon (parody of and The Smurfs). *''Kitchen Nightmares Before Christmas'' is a parody on The Nightmare Before Christmas and . After starring on so many kitchen reality shows, becomes bored with repetitive grind and longs for something new. He suddenly falls through a trap door and lands in Halloween Town just as the patrons are in the middle of a cook-off. He begins to berate their progress and orders each one to start over, much to the horror of the monster chefs. The Mayor informs Jack Skellington of Ramsay's arrival, stating that Ramsay is more horrifying than Skellington, as Ramsay is brutally honest to everyone. Seeing that he has been bested, Skellington asks Ramsay for advice to deal with his work related doldrums. Ramsay helps Skellington by making him a television executive in the place. **In Kitchen Nightmares Before Christmas / How I Met Your Mummy's (aired October 24, 2011) Animated Marginals, Mike Wazowski appears to be preparing for an eye drop. **In How I Met Your Mummy (parody of ), Mike and Sulley are seen at the restaurant. However, Mike is blue instead of green, and Sulley is orange instead of blue with purple spots. *''Tater Tots & Tiaras'' is a parody on Toy Story 3 and . Mr. and Mrs. Potato Head put their daughter in a pageant, where they compete against many people including Bo Peep and her daughter, and are judged by Barbie, Ken and Woody. *Abu is one of the occupants of the Super Ape Motel in Demise of the Planet of the Apes (parody of ). *The Spy vs. Spy Kids / The Superhero Millionaire Matchmaker (aired November 28, 2011) segment Mickey Mouse Mouse Exterminator Service is a spoof on Mickey Mouse and Mouse Extermination Service. Also, Remy, Jaq and Gus appeared as a few of the mice caught by Mickey in cages. *''FROST'' is a parody on ABC's Lost, the Rankin/Bass Christmas special Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer and Toy Story 3. Woody, Buzz and the Toy Story gang get "lost" on a mysterious island of misfits. *''DolPhineas and Ferb Tale'' is a parody on and Phineas and Ferb. When Sawyer Nelson finds Winter the tailless dolphin stranded on the beach, Phineas and Ferb offer to help build a suitable prosthetic for the dolphin. Their first few attempts backfire until they build a helmet that increases her brain activity. To test her ability, they enter her in a half machine competition against Hiccup and Toothless (from How to Train Your Dragon), and Cyborg (from Teen Titans). Winter proves to a formidable opponent, taking out Hiccup and Toothless. But before she can beat Cyborg, Morgan Freeman appears, informing that despite winning, the important thing is that everybody learns when messing with the balance of nature using robot parts. He then reveals that he now has rocket feet like Cyborg's. **In the end of VICTORious (spoof of Doctor Doom and [[Wikipedia:Victorious|VIC'TORi'OUS]]), Doctor Doom, Andy Samberg and Justin Timberlake go to Disneyland. One of the photos shows Doctor Doom punching Mickey Mouse. *In the My Little War Horse / The Tonight Show with Jay Lion-O (aired February 13, 2012) segment Magic Magic Marker (parody of Magic Marker), the Magic Magic Marker turns a boy's pants into Snow White's dress. *''Real Veal'' is a parody of Real Steel. *The Garfield of Dreams / I Hate My Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (aired March 26, 2012) segment Lancing with the Stars is a parody of Dancing with the Stars. *The The Adventures of TaunTaun / Everybody Loves Rayman (aired April 2, 2012) segment Sick Buttowski is a parody of Kick Buttowski: Suburban Daredevil. Sick attempts to become the world's greatest daredevil, but vomits before landing. *In Potions 11 (parody of and ), Alex Russo and Balthazar Blake participate with other fictional wizards to steal a special wand from Albus Dumbledore since Harry Potter learns that his franchise is finished, meaning that that there will be no more fictional wizards in pop culture for the first time in ten years. *In Addition Impossible (parody of ), Ethan Hunt saw Lightning McQueen, got in him, and used him to defeat Kurt Hendricks by driving into him. Hunt then got Hendricks' launch codes and says that no one got hurt, but McQueen says that he's on fire. Ghost Rider's motorcycle, who was also a talking vehicle and was also on fire, then says that McQueen will get used to it. Also, the guy with the pants unzipped has a T-shirt with a logo similar to the logo of The Incredibles. **''New Gill'' is a parody of The Little Mermaid and . When Ariel is dumped by Prince Eric for Ursula, she moves in with three guys who, like Prince Eric, find her tendencies really annoying. So they help her find a new boyfriend. First, they pair her with Marlin, but he has too many family issues including to mention how his wife got eaten and that he was in a tank gang. Next, they have her date , but she finds out he is way more chipper than she expected. Ariel finally goes on a date with , and finds that they have everything in common. But before she can do anything about it, he is caught by the cast of . Seeing she will never find happiness, Ariel begins to sing, much to the annoyance of her roommates, who begin using hamburgers as earplugs as Scuttle states that he heard that they are great for blocking sound. *In Hulk Smash (spoof of Hulk and NBC's Smash), Hulk and Bruce Banner pay to see John Carter. *WALL•E and EVE are seen as part of the Green Space program in The Iron Giant Lady (parody of and ). **''Nessie'' is a parody of Jessie and the Loch Ness Monster. *''Yawn Carter'' is a parody of John Carter. After receiving a device from Abin Sur, John Carter teleports to Mars. There, he meets (from ) who dubs him "Yawn Carter" for his long winded boring back story. Marvin asks Carter for his help to fight their civil war, but Carter is reluctant since he would rather search for gold. Marvin's dog K-9 grabs Carter and takes him to their village. Seeing that he has survived the trip, it is declared that Carter has super powers that can be useful in the war. While there Carter is greeted by the princess Dejah Thoris, who informs him that she has be betrothed to J'onn J'onzz, a man she does not love. J'onzz has Carter arrested for fraternizing with Thoris. As punishment, Carter is pitted to a fight to the death with ravenous Bruno Mars. Carter manages to kill Mars, escape to the arena, and crash the wedding. However, Carter learns that the entire events were just an elaborate plan for Thoris to get an engagement ring. As Carter declares his feelings and gives her a diamond ring, Thoris teleports Carter back to Earth. *In Battleship vs. Titanic (spoof of the film adaptation of the ''Battleship'' board game and the 1997 film of the [[Wikipedia:RMS Titanic|RMS Titanic]]), Alex Hopper was going to make a sequel to John Carter. *''Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs'' was mentioned in Betty White & the Huntsman (parody of and ). and Minnie in MAD's I Am Lorax / Modern Family Circus.]] *In I Am Lorax (parody of the films I Am Legend and The Lorax based on the books of their respective names), Mickey and Minnie are having a dinner date. Will Smith (referred to as the Willsler in the segment) shoots the chandelier, which drops on them. Mickey complains, saying that they were not even zombified. **Later in I Am Lorax / Modern Family Circus (aired June 25, 2012), Brave was mentioned as Pixar's first movie with a heroine, but the summer's 59th movie with an archer in it. *The The Mixed Martial Artist / Aquaman vs. Wild (aired July 30, 2012) segment King Tuttowski is a cross-parody of Kick Buttowski: Suburban Daredevil and the Egyptian pharaoh Tutankhamun. *Merida appeared in The Blunder Games (a parody of The Hunger Games) when she and Actless Evergreen (Katniss Everdeen) face each other for a bow, which Actless says that she uses a bow and arrow as well as Merida. Merida then says it's cool, but Actless then punches Merida. *''The Average-ers'' is a parody of The Avengers. Nick Fury needs to save the world with whatever heroes don't have their own movies to make. **Later in The Average-ers / The Legend of Dora (aired September 13, 2012), a stop motion animated segment (based on the comic strip in the ''MAD'' magazine) features both spies having watched The Avengers. The Black Spy goes at Captain America and the White Spy goes as Thor. The Black Spy uses the shield as a frisbee which, despite missing the White Spy, flicks a power switch. Later, when the White Spy confronts the Black Spy and is just about to hit him, the electricity from a cable above strikes the White Spy's hammer, electrocuting him (ostensibly to death). *In Pokémon of Interest (parody of and Person of Interest), images of the cast of Gravity Falls can be seen on the bulletin board. *Eeyore, Winnie the Pooh and Tigger appeared in Adjustment Burro (a parody of Winnie the Pooh and The Adjustment Bureau). Lampwick, Hoof and Donkey from try to keep Eeyore from being happy when he meets up with Twilight Sparkle from . *In the episode Taking Nemo / Once Upon a Toon (aired October 4, 2012), it's a parody on Finding Nemo and Taken and Once Upon a Time and . **In Taking Nemo, Nemo gets taken. Marlin then calls up Liam Neeson to save him. To get clues on Nemo's whereabouts via beating up anyone in his way, Neeson proceeds with harassing Bruce and the sharks, Ariel and Flounder, and SpongeBob SquarePants before the crazy actor is captured by John Lasseter. Though he intends to stop the director's diabolical plan to make a profit from Nemo, Neeson is bought with a 3D movie deal. Also, John shows a Toy Story 3D poster, as well as one of Up that was called "3D Story". However, this episode mentioned as if all the Pixar movies are live-action even though Pixar films are animated (WALL•E contained live-action segments). Also, Carl's house on the Up poster in the episode is red instead of random colors. And the poster for Finding Nemo 3D shown in the episode incorrectly has it titled "Finding 3D-mo". **In Once Upon a Toon, the residents of a seaside town are actually characters from shows of Cartoon Network's past that were transported to the 'real world' town by an evil force. However, Henry Swan gathers the characters consisting of Johnny Bravo, Dexter, Samurai Jack, Cow and Chicken, Blossom, Numbuh 1 and others to stand up to this evil while tearing down the fourth wall. They soon discover that Dexter's sister Dee Dee is behind this threat so that she can have new shows on Cartoon Network like MAD. It turns out to be a nightmare experienced by Johnny Bravo until he notices Alfred E. Neuman, dressed as Elvis Presley, sitting in a chair next to him. *Lightning McQueen and Buzz Lightyear appear as part of the Sequel Circus in Outtagascar (a parody of ), which the characters have run out of ideas for sequels. Additionally, after Shrek corrects that he's not the Hulk, Alex explains that The Avengers "made more money than any movie ever!" **Maleficent and Doctor Doom appeared in F•I•E•N•D•S (a parody of F•R•I•E•N•D•S). *''Frankenwinnie'' is a parody on Frankenweenie and Winnie the Pooh. The segment begins where Pooh is stuck in Rabbit's hole until Christopher Robin pull him out - so hard, he literally rips in half and his head gets severed. A sympathetic Christopher, however, later puts his body parts back together (notice the scene at this point is black and white) but when he orders Eeyore to give him A.A. Milne's brain, Eeyore mistakenly gives him the honey (since Chris did not specify the jar). As a result, when Pooh is resurrected, he goes on a rampage in pursuit of honey and even punches (after trying to persuade to take the whole picnic). Christopher then declares that Pooh will inherit his pants, which Piglet did assume was the solution. **Later in Frankenwinnie / ParaMorgan (aired October 25, 2012), a segment where the Avengers have a Halloween Party. *Zeke and Luther appeared in Dark Night at the Museum (parody of the films and ) where they are mistaken for Zack and Cody. *In the episode "The Perks of Being a Wallcrawler / Regular Shogun Warriors" (aired January 28, 2013), the announcer announces that the Mayans must now suffer through Disney and Pixar's Monsters, Inc. 3D after predicting the world would end by the year 2013. The poster shown, however, has Sulley purple with gray spots instead of blue with purple spots, and Mike blue with a blue eye instead of green with a green eye. *Perry appeared in Reply All (a parody of 's 23rd film ). However, his fur is liberty instead of teal. He also dies in this episode (note his grave), despite still appearing in Phineas and Ferb. However, this is only a parody. Additionally, Perry's grave says he was born in 2008. This is not true, since his show began in 2007. **''Randy Savage: 9th Grade Wrestler'' is a parody on Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja and "Macho Man" Randy Savage. A 9th grader known as Randy Cunningham dons the beard of a legendary wrestler from the '80s to fight the forces of evil. *''Rainbow Dash & Bernstein'' is a parody on Crash & Bernstein and Rainbow Dash from My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. Wyatt Bernstein builds a new bestie: Rainbow Dash! *''Pokémonsters, Inc.'' is a parody on and Monsters, Inc.. Mike and Sulley must stop Ash Ketchum from catching all of the monsters in Monstropolis. *''Wreck It Gandalph'' is a parody on Wreck-It Ralph and Gandalf from The Hobbit. Gandalf the Grey is sick of being a wizard when hearing he'll be in three Hobbit films, so he escapes to other movies. Later, he switches places with Wreck-It Ralph to prevent being sent back to their own franchises. Ralph uses his strong hands to crush a cliff and bury the Ogres under rubble, while Gandalf uses his magic to battle Fix-It Felix Jr.. But this makes the ''Fix-It Felix Jr.'' game explode, with Gandalf back in the real world and being told by Bilbo Baggins that he hopes he's happy. Sequels Anonymous is a parody of Bad-Anon. The three movies in this segment represent the video games in Wreck-It Ralph (The Hobbit: An Unexpected Journey representing Fix-It Felix Jr., James Bond's 23rd film Skyfall representing Hero's Duty, and Steven Spielberg's Lincoln representing Sugar Rush). *''Dog With a Captain's Log'' is a parody on Star Trek and Dog With a Blog. The U.S.S. Starship Enterprise gets a new crew member: Stan the Dog. *WALL-E appeared in POblivion (spoof of Oblivion and Po from Kung Fu Panda), which he was found in the wasteland. He was being hit by Jack Harper. After that, he was being repaired and gets loved by a drone after the podracer scene from . **''Umbrellamentary'' is a parody on Mary Poppins and Elementary. When Sherlock Holmes goes missing, Mary Poppins investigates the mystery. But is she going to be much help? *''Jaws the Great and Powerful'' is a parody on Steven Spielberg's film Jaws and Oz the Great and Powerful. When a bunch of balloons carry a ship and a ferocious shark along with it to the Land of Oz... things get really, really weird. *Jack Skellington and Captain Jack Sparrow appeared in Jacks the Giant Slayers (parody of Jack the Giant Slayer). **Ariel, Prince Eric, Grimsby and Ursula/Vanessa appeared in The Most Beautiful Voice (parody of The Little Mermaid and The Voice). Prince Eric holds a singing competition to learn the identity of his true love. *''McDuck Dynasty'' is a parody of DuckTales and A&E Television Networks' Duck Dynasty. Scrooge McDuck tries to teach his three grandnephews: Huey, Dewey, and Louie, how to be real ducks: by sleeping under the stars! *''Lone Rango'' is a parody on The Lone Ranger and Rango. The Mad Hatter from Tim Burton's Alice in Wonderland even appeared in Lone Rango. The Lone Ranger recruits Rango to track down Butch because Tonto is too annoying. **Later in Lone Rango / Doctor Who's Line is it Anyway (aired September 2, 2013) is a segment named What If They Had Cell Phones?, which a cross-parody of the films Mary Poppins, and . *''Iron Bland 3'' is a parody of Iron Man 3. **''Monsters Community'' is a parody on Monsters University and Community. Mary Poppins and the wardrobe to Narnia even appeared in it. Mike, Sully and their monster friends are going back to college at Greendale Community College, where they were being reunited with the Community cast. *''Star Blecch Into Dumbness / Stark Tank's (aired September 16, 2013) ''Happily Ever After Earth is a parody of and Disney. When Cypher Raige and his son Kitai arrive on Earth, they are ambushed by menacing versions of the seven Dwarfs, Beast, Ariel and Dumbo. Cypher discovers that they have in fact landed in an abandoned Disneyland. **''Stark Tank'' is a parody of Iron Man 3 and ABC's . *Jack Skellington appeared in Lukewarm Bodies (spoof of Warm Bodies). Also, posters of WALL•E and The Little Mermaid are seen in the airplane scene at the airport. *''Agents of S.M.U.R.F.'' is a parody of and Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.. The agents are sent by Gargamel to capture the Smurfs. '' *In one episode, Minky Momo is dressed as Snow White at one point. *In "Out of This World" (aired November 18, 1995), Dorothy Ann arrives late for school and interrupts the class rehearsing their solar system play. Carlos reminds her, "Yeah, you were supposed to be Pluto. Arf, arf!" joking about Mickey Mouse's dog Pluto, who is named after the dwarf planet. *In "In a Beehive" (aired September 14, 1996), Arnold asks Dorothy Ann if the words "Honey, I stung the kids" mean anything to her. This is a reference to the title of the 1989 Disney sci-fi comedy film, ''Honey, I Shrunk the Kids. '' *"Sleeping Ugly" (aired May 27, 2001) is a parody of ''Sleeping Beauty. In addition, ugly lady's dress is colored similarly to Snow White's. '' *In "Life Is but a Dream" (aired April 17, 2016), a woman is seen surrounded by friendly animals. This is a reference to ''Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs. '' *In "Pest Control" (aired August 1, 2003), a group of mice that Dr. Wakeman experimented on take on the appearance of 1930s cartoon mice, with thin tails, round ears, black fur, and, as Vladimir/Mr. Scruffles put it, "swollen, freakish hands". At the end, Wakeman presents the head mouse with a familiar pair of buttoned shorts. *In the episode "Ear No Evil" (aired August 22, 2003), the one-shot villain Lancer makes a reference to Dumbo insulting Jenny for her gigantic ears. He says "I've seen a peanut stand; I've seen a rubber band; I even seen a needle wink its eye. I've seen just about everything when I see elephant-eared robot girl", quoting a reference to the crows' song. *In "The Wonderful World of Wizzly" (aired February 27, 2004), Jenny, Brad and Tuck visit an amusement park called Wizzly World. The episode's title is a parody of the TV series "''The Wonderful World of Disney". **In addition, one of the rides was called World Ain't So Big. *In "Historionics" (aired October 18, 2008), the historionics featured are parodies of Disney audio-animatronics. Uncle Wizzly is additionally a parody of Walt Disney. *In "The Great Unwashed" (aired September 12, 2003), Tiff Crust dressed in the princess costume similar to Snow White at the party. ''My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic .]] *In "Friendship is Magic - Part 2" (aired October 22, 2010), when Nightmare Moon appears, the Mayor shouts to the guards, "Seize her!" and Nightmare Moon replies, "Stand back, you foals!" This is a quote from a famous moment in the Disney film ''Sleeping Beauty, when the evil fairy Maleficent disappears after cursing the newborn princess, the latter's original quote being "Stand back, you fools!" And after Nightmare Moon destroyed the Elements of Harmony, she said "You little foal, thinking you can defeat me." This is similar to another quote by Maleficent in the scene after Aurora pricked her finger on the spinning wheel - "You poor simple fools. Thinking you could defeat ME?! Me, the Mistress of all evil!" *In "Applebuck Season" (aired November 5, 2010), the Bunny Stampede resembles the Wildebeest Stampede in The Lion King. *In "Boast Busters" (aired November 19, 2010), Twilight casts a spell to summon wind so that she can sing a lullaby. This is a reference to The Old Mill. *In "Over a Barrel" (aired March 22, 2011), Rainbow Dash pokes her head with her hoof and says, "Think, think, think" the same way Winnie the Pooh does. *In "A Bird in the Hoof" (aired April 8, 2011), the scene with Angel the rabbit holding a pocket watch references the White Rabbit that carries a pocket watch and is always running somewhere due to being late. In addition, Fluttershy's remark "I'm late, for a very important date" is a quote from Disney's Alice in Wonderland. *In "The Best Night Ever" (aired May 6, 2011), a groundskeeper maintaining the garden says he likes to "whistle while he works", a reference to Disney's Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs. The whistle is the same tune Snow White sings into the well. **The magical apple carriage, the mice being turned into horses, and Rarity accidentally leaving her glass slipper are elements from Cinderella. **In the same episode, Princess Celestia creates an arc of twinkling stars over her castle in the same manner of the Walt Disney Pictures title sequence. **The episode as a whole is the show's take on Into the Woods, with the show's usual optimism contrasted with Into the Woods more cynical and pessimistic take on fairy tales. *In "May the Best Pet Win!" (aired November 19, 2011), the streaks left behind by Dash's sprinting bears resemblance to the Light Cycles in Tron. *In "The Mysterious Mare Do Well" (aired November 26, 2011), the title character shares the same purple-and-black color scheme and wide-brim hat and black ribbon as Darkwing Duck. *In "Secret of My Excess" (aired December 10, 2011), the song played while Twilight is organizing the books is a sound-alike for Paul Dukas' symphonic poem "The Sorcerer's Apprentice". The scene parallels a scene from the Walt Disney movie Fantasia where Mickey Mouse uses his powers to move everything around him. *In "Read It and Weep" (aired February 4, 2012), the scene where Daring Do is pursued by numerous big cats, followed by a small house cat that meows cutely at her, parallels a scene in The Emperor's New Groove where Kuzco is pursued by several jaguars followed by a tiny jaguar cub that meows cutely at him, shortly before being rescued. *In "A Canterlot Wedding - Part 2" (aired April 21, 2012), during "This Day Aria", Queen Chrysalis (disguised as Princess Cadance) looks in the mirror and trashes things in the room, which is a reference to "Vanessa's Song" in The Little Mermaid. *In "Keep Calm and Flutter On" (aired January 19, 2013), the dancing candles are a reference to the Disney film Beauty and the Beast. The episode's plot is also similar to the plot of the film. **In the same episode, before the friends leave Fluttershy's house, there is a reference to Alice in Wonderland with Discord in the Mad Hatter's outfit. *In "Princess Twilight Sparkle - Part 1" (aired November 23, 2013), the black thorny vines bear a resemblance to those in Disney's Sleeping Beauty. **The half-day, half-night sequence somewhat resembles a similar occurrence in the Lewis Carroll Poem, The Walrus and The Carpenter, told by Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dum in the Disney adaptation. **When Spike straps into Twilight's back with a seatbelt, this references how Bernard and Bianca ride on the back of Orville in The Rescuers. Spike's regret about not taking the train also alludes to lines said by Bernard. *In "Flight to the Finish" (aired December 14, 2013), the song "Hearts Strong as Horses" is inspired by a modern Disney classic. *In "Pinkie Apple Pie" (aired January 11, 2014), the way Pinkie Pie pounced on Applejack resembles Tigger pouncing on Winnie the Pooh. **The four photos taken in the waterfall are parodies of photos taken at Splash Mountain. *In "Three's a Crowd" (aired January 25, 2014), Discord's song features a shot of Discord looking out a window wishing on a wishing star, a parody of the scene from Pinocchio. In the scene after, Discord is rubbing a magic lamp as a reference to Aladdin. *In "Pinkie Pride" (aired February 1, 2014), the song "Pinkie the Party Planner" resembles the song from Beauty and the Beast, "Belle". *In "Filli Vanilli" (aired February 15, 2014), Fluttershy singing close to animals is a reference to Aurora from Sleeping Beauty singing close to animals. *In "Somepony to Watch Over Me" (aired March 8, 2014), the Chimera's snake head briefly had hypnotic eyes, a reference to Kaa from The Jungle Book. *In "Leap of Faith" (aired March 29, 2014), the Flim Flam Miracle Tonic song is similar to the song from Pete's Dragon "Passamaquoddy". *In "Inspiration Manifestation" (aired April 26, 2014), the scene where Spike finds the spell book in the Castle of the Royal Pony Sisters is similar to the scene in Aladdin where Aladdin finds the lamp in the Cave of Wonders. *In "Twilight's Kingdom" (aired May 10, 2014), the way Discord first appeared in the episode is a reference to Mary Poppins coming to the Banks' home. *In "Appleoosa's Most Wanted" (aired May 2, 2015), Trouble Shoes' voice was influenced by both Eeyore from Winnie the Pooh and Karl Childers from the 1996 film Sling Blade. *In "Slice of Life" (aired June 13, 2015), the scene in which DJ Pon-3 and Octavia Melody race through Ponyville on a mobile DJ station and pick up several bystanders is based on a similar sequence in the Kick Buttowski: Suburban Daredevil episode "Runaway Recital", which M.A. Larson also wrote. *In "Amending Fences" (aired July 4, 2015), the bookseller pony at Moondancer's party bears a resemblance to the character Honey Lemon from Disney's 2014 animated superhero film Big Hero 6. *In "Made in Manehattan" (aired September 26, 2015), the newspaper boy's attire is based off that of Jack Kelly from Newsies. *The song "Unleash the Magic" from My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Friendship Games (aired September 26, 2015) has a very similar sound and rhyme scheme to "Poor Unfortunate Souls" from the 1989 Disney animated film The Little Mermaid. **Also, Applejack releases her second arrow in slow motion as a homage to a scene in Brave. *In "The One Where Pinkie Pie Knows" (aired October 17, 2015), when Shining Armor and Cadance try to tell Twilight Sparkle a secret Pinkie Pie does not want her to know, she makes a face as a reference to a face Roger Rabbit when he attempts to escape the routine "Shave and a haircut" in Who Framed Roger Rabbit. *The title of "What About Discord?" (aired November 7, 2015) is a reference to What About Bob? *In "The Crystalling - Part 2" (aired March 26, 2016), Starlight's quote "We have to go back!" is a reference to Lost. *In "A Hearth's Warming Tail" (aired May 14, 2016), the Ghost of Hearth's Warming Eve Future talks. This draws from Mickey's Christmas Carol, which is the only other adaptation where the Ghost of Christmas Future talks. **Also, the duck doll in this episode is a reference to Perry the Platypus from Phineas and Ferb. * on his page stated that "Buckball Season" (aired September 3, 2016) was a fusion between and Dumbo. *"Every Little Thing She Does" (aired September 24, 2016) is similar to The Sorcerer's Apprentice. Starlight Glimmer is the eager upstart apprentice of a powerful sorceress (Twilight Sparkle filling Yen Sid's role). After Twilight Sparkle goes away, Starlight tries to short-cut the task Twilight gave her by using a magical spell. But she has no control over the spell, created a chain of chaotic circumstances that culminate in Twilight's Castle being flooded. At the end, Twilight Sparkle returns, stops the flood and undoes the spell, while giving Starlight a stern look. *In "To Where and Back Again - Part 2" (aired October 22, 2016), Discord at one point says "For Fluttershy!" This is a reference to the quote "For Narnia!" said by Peter Pevensie from The Chronicles of Narnia: The Lion, the Witch and the Wardrobe. *In "Hard to Say Anything" (aired May 27, 2017), mare versions of the Bimbettes, who also have similar mane styles as them, swoon over Feather Bangs, who has a crush on a mare named Sugar Belle. *In "The Perfect Pear" (aired August 5, 2017), during the song "You're in My Head Like a Catchy Song", Bright Mac and Pear Butter sip on the same milkshake and touch noses, similar to Lady and the Tramp's dinner scene. *In "Fame and Misfortune" (aired August 12, 2017), Pinkie tackles Twilight in a similar way to Tigger bouncing Pooh. *In "School Daze - Part 1" (aired March 24, 2018), a pony on a blackboard resembles Pinocchio. In addition, the plot of the "School Daze" two parter (the older, established heroes teaching a younger generation) resembles the plot of the Descendants franchise. *One of the season 8 episodes is titled "The Parent Map" (aired May 5, 2018), which is a reference to The Parent Trap. *In the episode "The Break Up Break Down" (aired May 19, 2018), Cranky and Matilda's date resembles Lady and Tramp's date, with Cranky and Matilda kissing while eating a plate of spaghetti like Lady and Tramp did. *In the episode "Molt Down" (aired May 26, 2018), the plot is similar to Star vs. the Forces of Evil episode "Mewberty", where Star Butterfly ends up with a strange puberty called Mewberty. *In the episode "Road to Friendship" (aired September 1, 2018), the Saddle Arabia representative is named Hoo'Far, as a reference to Jafar. *In the episode "Father Knows Beast" (aired October 6, 2018), Sludge's story of how he supposedly lost Spike as an egg has him being captured by a team of ruthless dragon hunters, which evokes The Huntsclan and their interactions with the Long family. *In the holiday special My Little Pony: Best Gift Ever, Discord first appears in the form of a candle, referencing Lumière from Beauty and the Beast. '' *In the Knothead & Splinter segment "S & K Files" (aired July 10, 1999), Buzz Buzzard pretends to be Buzz Flightgear, a pun on Buzz Lightyear, in order to rob a house without Knothead & Splinter knowing thinking he was searching for aliens. He also says, "To infinity and beyond" during the theft. *"It's a Small World" (aired September 16, 1998) is named after the indoor boat cruise attraction of the same name. *Near the end of "Monster from the Mud Lagoon" (aired November 30, 1998), when Jack sees Oggy dressed in a weird outfit and completely covered in mud, he makes several odd sounds then faints. The last of the sounds is the noise the kitten from ''Lend a Paw makes when it nearly drowns. *In "Oggy and the Magic Broom" (aired January 5, 1999), Oggy gets hold of a magic broom. At one point, he gestures at it like Mickey Mouse does in The Sorcerer's Apprentice, causing it to sprout arms and throw a bucket of water at him. *In "Laughing Gas" (aired October 6, 1999), one of the cockroaches makes the same sound effect as Hathi Jr.'s trumpeting. '' *In the eighth chapter, "Babes in the Woods" (aired November 6, 2014), the dream world Greg enters contains many direct visual references to the first ''Alice Comedies short, "Alice's Wonderland". '' *The characters from ''The Brave Little Toaster, The Brave Little Toaster Goes to Mars and The Brave Little Toaster to the Rescue make a cameo in the episode "Christmas in Oz" (aired October 1, 1996). '' *In "Pups Save the Circus" (aired August 21, 2013), Eunice and Ellie are based off Dumbo and Mrs. Jumbo from ''Dumbo. '' *In "The Chronicles of Cutesachusetts" (aired August 1, 2015), the zone Cutesachusetts is similar to ''Sugar Rush from Wreck-It Ralph. '' *At the beginning of "Where No Mouse Has Gone Before" (aired November 4, 1995), Brain says that "one day we will live in a world where a mouse rules and it's the humans who have to go through these humiliating diversions," to which Pinky replies, "You mean Orlando?" *In "Brain's Song" (aired November 9, 1996), ''The Tiger Prince (see the Animaniacs section above) was one of the films Brain was forcing Pinky to watch as part of his newest attempt at world domination, with the scene in particular parodying Mufasa's death. *In "Cinebrainia" (aired September 8, 1997), near the end of the episode, Walt Disney sees Brain's shadow and makes a drawing of the silhouette, inspiring him to make Mickey Mouse. *In "Operation Sea Lion" (aired November 14, 1997), Brain tries to tell Pinky that "Mice and sea lions don't mix...except perhaps in a Disney film". *"The Megalomaniacal Adventures of Brainie the Poo" (aired February 7, 1997) is a spoof of The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh. Here, the Brain portrays "Brainie the Poo", while Pinky plays "Pinklet". The other characters are a mix of the Pooh characters and various pop culture figures, including Algore (an Eeyore parody based on ), Jagger (a Tigger parody based on ) and Christopher Walken in the role of Christopher Robin. *In part 2 (aired September 15, 1998) of the "Brainwashed" 3-parter, when they hear about the Shmerkskhavoenathon on Saturday, Pinky asks if it means "Another pre-emption for Brand Spanking Fresh and Shiny New Doug?" '' *"A Walk in the Park" (aired February 20, 1999) centers on Elmyra's class taking a field trip to Duckyland, an obvious parody of Disneyland. Brain attempts to change the song on the It's a Small World parody ride to one containing a subliminal message. At one point, Brain says that "cheering music will spread the message that a mouse should rule the world," to which Pinky replies, "Oh, no, Brain. Narf! You're thinking of that other park in Orlando." *In "That's Edutainment!" (aired February 27, 1999), Pinky's response to "Are you pondering what I'm pondering?" is "I think so, Brain, but Pepper Ann makes me sneeze." Later in the episode, Pinky portrays Pinky the Unstinky, a spoof of Manny the Uncanny. ''Pirate Family *In "The Alchemist" (aired July 10, 1998), Lucille MacBernik was seen dressing up as Snow White while trying on some new dresses as her pirate family was getting richer by the minute every time they started creating more gold. ''The Powerpuff Girls'' (1998) *In "Ploys R' Us" (aired December 1, 2000), when Bubbles hugs some toys, one plush that greatly resembles Mickey Mouse can be seen in the background. *In "Crazy Mixed-Up Puffs" (aired August 20, 2004), when Buttercup farts by mistake, Blossom responds with the word "nice". This is a reference to a scene in Finding Nemo involving two pelicans. *In one episode, Stealth Fighter's number is A113. *In the 10th anniversary special "The Powerpuff Girls Rule!!" (aired January 19, 2009), when Mojo Jojo is imprisoned, he sings a song called "Rule All of the World", which is a parody of the song "Part of Your World" from The Little Mermaid. ''The Powerpuff Girls'' (2016) *The episode "Once Upon a Townsville" (aired May 26, 2016) is a reference or a parody of several Disney Princesses. **Princess Bluebelle has a striking resemblance of Cinderella and also a reference when Bluebelle removes her glass slippers as well. **A pixie has a striking resemblance of Tinker Bell. **When Bluebelle is unconscious is a reference to Sleeping Beauty. **When an evil witch sells poison apples while Bluebelle attempts to eat it is a reference to Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs. **Bluebelle singing with the animals and being transported to Townsville from a well are references to the film Enchanted, as well as she is the one to save the Powerpuff Girls from the dragon. **The title card is a parody of the Disney logo, with the city buildings representing the castle, and an arch-shape over the buildings. **Prince Charming is the same character's name from the ''Cinderella'' franchise. *"Snow Month" (aired December 1, 2016) is a parody of Frozen. '' *Pops dresses up as Peter Pan in "Terror Tales of the Park III" (aired October 21, 2013). *In "Eileen Flat Screen" (aired November 13, 2014), Joanne says "Get out! I said get out!" quoting one of Sergeant Calhoun's lines in ''Wreck-It Ralph. *In "Terror Tales of the Park V" (aired October 29, 2015), one of the girls eating the chocolate Rigby gave them is dressed up as Ariel from The Little Mermaid. '' *The titular character of "Jiminy Lummox" (aired February 19, 1994) is a parody of Jiminy Cricket from ''Pinocchio and evens sings a parody of the song "When You Fish Upon a Star". Tinker Galoot is also a parody of Tinker Bell from Peter Pan. *"Egg Yölkeo" (aired December 3, 1994) is a parody of Pinocchio. '' *In "Anatomy Park" (aired December 16, 2013), some rides in the park are based on Disneyland rides. **''It's a Small, Small Intestine, is a parody of It's a Small World. **''Pirates of the Pancreas'' is a parody of Pirates of the Caribbean. **''Spleen Mountain'' is a parody of Splash Mountain. **''The Haunted Liver'' is a parody of The Haunted Mansion. **''The Bone Train'' is a parody of Monorail. **''Cerebral Cortex Carousel'' is a parody of the Carousel of Progress. *The title of "Something Ricked This Way Comes" (aired March 24, 2014), is a pun on the film Something Wicked This Way Comes with its main antagonist, Mr. Needful, greatly resembling Mr. Dark of the film itself. *In "Close Rick-Counters of the Rick Kind" (aired April 7, 2014), one of Rick's portals emerge a pen, a notebook and a coffee cup (with a question mark on it), the same objects Stan Pines lost to an interdimensional portal in the Gravity Falls episode "Society of the Blind Eye". *In "Big Trouble In Little Sanchez" (aired September 13, 2015), one of the monitors projects an image that greatly resembles Bill Cipher from Gravity Falls. *One of the released claymation segments known as the "Non-Canonical Adventures" (aired October 26, 2016) parodies Honey, I Shrunk the Kids. *In "The Rickshank Rickdemption" (aired April 1, 2017): **Rick brings up the film Mulan when buying Szechuan sauce from a McDonald's promoting the film. **Two Mortys in the Citadel bear a resemblance to Mabel and Dipper from Gravity Falls. The Mabel-like Morty is wearing a tiara, a dress and has longer hair (though not as long as Mabel), and the Dipper-like Morty is a normal Morty wearing the same hat as Dipper. *In "Rest and Ricklaxation" (aired August 27, 2017), a decaying form of 8 Ball is inside the toxin tank. *In "Morty's Mind Blowers" (aired September 17, 2017): **The memory containers are patterned blue, purple, red and green based on the nature of the memory. This seems to reference the memory orbs and the main characters from Inside Out. Yellow memory containers can also be seen, although these bad memories do not appear to have a positive emotion associated with them. **Two memory containers labeled "Stanford" and "Bill C." are seen, the former being a reference to Ford Pines and the latter being a possible reference to Bill Cipher. '' *The episode "Where Rovers Dare" featured a reference to Disney at the end, complete with the silhouette of the head of Mickey Mouse. Also, the nations of Eisneria and Katzenstok were named after the CEOs of Disney and . Robotboy *Gus Turner is occasionally called "goose" by Professor Moshimo, which could be a reference to Gus Goose. *Bambi shares her name with the protagonist of the Disney film. *In "Mancation" (aired November 13, 2007), Dwight says to Donnie that their vacation will make a men out of them, a reference to the song "I'll Make a Man Out of You" from ''Mulan. *In the episode Gus's Mix (aired August 9, 2008) Gus gets dollar signs in his eyes when thinking about making money, a reference to Scrooge McDuck. '' *The episode "Nutcracker Sweet" (aired February 27, 2005) features a segment where Walt Disney's severed head with its giant robotic spider-body attacks . *The episode "Toyz in the Hood" (aired March 20, 2005) features a segment where a man murders his wife and after shooting the tooth fairy in an alternate scene tells his son they are going to Disneyland as an excuse to flee town. *The episode "Badunkadunk" (aired April 24, 2005) features a segment where Pinocchio makes up lies which makes his nose grow, so he snaps it off and puts in into a fire to stay warm. **There are also two other segments, both of which focus on ''Midnight Madness. *The episode "Toy Meets Girl" (aired May 1, 2005) features the end of a segment (that parodies The Diary of Anne Frank) seeing Hilary Duff mocking the TV series Lizzie McGuire. *The episode "Kiddie Pool" (aired July 12, 2005) features a segment where Cinderella gets arrested for using the Pumpkin Coach to go to the ball because of its magic. *The episode "The Sack" (aired July 3, 2005) features a segment focusing on the possible future of the Carousel of Progress (which is called the Carousel of Tomorrow in the segment). **The remake of the episode, titled "Adultizzle Swizzle" (aired May 16, 2008), features a segment where a toy soldier is strapped to a firework, which makes the segment similar to a scene in Toy Story. *The episode "The Black Cherry" (aired August 17, 2005) features a segment called "A** Pirates of the Caribbean" (focusing on homosexual pirates), which is a parody of the ''Pirates of the Caribbean'' film series. *The episode "1987" (aired May 7, 2006) has two Disney-themed segments. One is a parody of The Love Bug where the Humping Robot sneaks in and humps Herbie. Another is a parody of Midnight Madness where the Green Team of football jocks do their celebratory cheer. *The episode "Cracked China" (aired May 14, 2006) features a segment where the Golden Girls perform sexual stunts in a parody of the television series . *The episode "Massage Chair" (aired May 28, 2006) features a segment where George W. Bush, as a Jedi having vandalized the Lincoln Memorial and in turn waking up Abraham Lincoln (who he then has a lightsaber duel with), Lincoln says "Who dares disturb my slumber?" This is based off the quote "Who disturbs my slumber?", used by the Cave of Wonders from Aladdin. *The episode "Password: Swordfish" (aired June 4, 2006) features a segment that parodies where the Genie's Lamp from Aladdin is mentioned. **In addition, Dumbledore's clothing is similar to that of Yen Sid from Fantasia. *The episode "The Munnery" (aired September 24, 2006) features a segment called "Wishes Come True", where children's dreams are coming true. This is a reference to the song "When You Wish Upon a Star" from Pinocchio. *The episode "Metal Militia" (aired October 1, 2006) has two-Disney consecutive themed segments. **One features Peter Pan showing the children he can fly but then realising he forgot that they cannot. **The next features a boy given a Light Cycle as a used car surprise. *The episode "Annie Marie's Pride" (also referred to as Donkey Punch; aired November 12, 2006) features a segment that parodies At the Movies that includes film reviews of many films (sequels based off actual films), one of which includes The Nightmare Before Hanukkah, which is a parody of The Nightmare Before Christmas. *The episode "Endless Breadsticks" (aired September 16, 2007) features a segment where Doug Funnie describes to a man in a bar what his life was like. *The episode "More Blood, More Chocolate" (aired September 30, 2007) features a segment called "Unplanned Invasion" (focusing on aliens attacking Earth without any real intention) that bears similarities to the Pixar short Lifted. *The episode "Moesha Poppins" (aired October 21, 2007) is a mashup title of the American sitcom television series and Mary Poppins. *The episode "Robot Chicken's Half-A**ed Christmas Special" (aired December 9, 2007) features a segment where a character exclusive to the show, named the Nerd, enters the land of Narnia through a school locker. *The episode "President Evil" (aired September 28, 2008) features a segment where Danny Ocean (from the film Ocean's Eleven) gathers thirty-eight people, including Peter Pan. *The episode "Help Me" (aired December 7, 2008) features a segment called "Just the Good Parts" that parodies many television series and films such as Enchanted. *The episode "I'm Trapped" (aired December 21, 2008) features a parody of Schoolhouse Rock! where a girl resembling the one from "A Noun is a Person, Place or Thing" sings about homonyms. *The episode "In a DVD Factory" (aired December 28, 2008) features a crazed stalker delivering the biggest challenge ever to Hannah Montana's secret identity. in Robot Chicken.]] *The episode "Love, Maurice" (aired January 18, 2009) features the main characters from Who Framed Roger Rabbit and in a parody of the film Strangers on a Train. *The episode "Two Weeks Without Food" (aired January 25, 2009) features a segment that includes a poster of Hannah Montana. *The episode "I Love Her" (aired February 8, 2009) features a segment where Lindsay Lohan interrupts some boys by pretending to be Herbie. *The episode "President Hu Forbids It" (aired August 16, 2009) features a segment where a woman wants her husband to "capture" her like Jack Sparrow. When her husband shows barely any enthusiasm, she dreams of herself really being captured by Jack. *The episode "Due To Constraints of Time and Budget" (aired August 23, 2009) features a segment where an announcer tests Flubber condoms on a naked woman. *The episode "Especially the Animal Keith Crofford!" (aired September 20, 2009) has a sketch in which the Wuzzles explain how they came to be via inter-species sex. *The episode "Saving Private Gigli" (aired January 9, 2011) features a segment where Carl Fredricksen's house ascends then, when all of the balloons fly off, descends, killing a person. **In the last segment of the episode that focuses on , the head frat refers to as "Jack Skellington". *The episode "Big Trouble in Little Clerks 2" (aired January 23, 2011) features a segment where a boy asks his father how a cork got into a bottle of wine, then his father envisioning a bartender using Pinocchio's nose as the cork. *The episode "Kramer Vs. Showgirls" (aired January 30, 2011) features a segment called Toy Story 4, where Andy comes home from college for spring break, and his toys cannot wait to greet him. **The final segment in the episode, "The 90's Revisited" features characters from Darkwing Duck. After hearing that Launchpad McQuack died in the jet engine in the "Miracle on the Hudson", Darkwing donates his body to a Chinese restaurant in order to give Gosalyn money for her kidney transplant. *The episode "Malcolm X: Fully Loaded" (aired February 6, 2011) is a mashup title of the films Malcolm X and Herbie: Fully Loaded. This was part of all of the Season Five episodes being mashup titles of good and bad films, according to the producers of the show. *The episode "Schindler's Bucket List" (aired February 20, 2011) features the Muppets in a parody of the film . During the segment, there is a flashback to a Muppet Babies parody, where Miss Piggy insists on playing The Little Mermaid. *The episode "No Country For Old Dogs" (aired February 27, 2011) is a mashup title of the films No Country for Old Men and Old Dogs. *The episode "Catch Me If You Kangaroo Jack" (aired May 6, 2011) features a segment where the Nerd is sucked into his computer and becomes dressed as Tron. *The episode "Casablankman" (aired October 30, 2011) features a segment where Pinocchio spends time with a woman until his nose extends into her privates. *"Some Like it Hitman" (aired November 13, 2011) has two consecutive Disney-themed segments. *One sketch is a parody of "Be Our Guest" from Beauty and the Beast, where a living chamber pot interrupts the characters' singing. **The next sketch (and final one for the episode) depicts what happened to Della Duck. Here, Della works as a prostitute. However, when she exposes her true self to Mr. Phillipson (the man she was going to spend time with), he complains that she is a duck and not what he ordered. His reluctance to pay her $300 results in Della phoning a man named Stedman who antagonises Mr. Phillipson, attracting the police's attention. They all start shooting at each other until Della shoots at two more officers, causing them to shoot at her and make her fall out of a multi-window and onto a car. The sketch ends with Huey, Dewey, and Louie asking Donald when they can see their mom again, with Donald telling them he does not know. ***The special credits of the episode that include Sarah Michelle Gellar, Mila Kunis (who voiced Della in the segment) and Cam Leeburg spell out a message: "WHIP HIS A**", one of Della's quotes in the segment. **TV listings for this episode mention a Pooh-related sketch, but it was cut out from the final show. Animatics of two Pooh-themed sketches can be seen on the "deleted scenes" section of the Season Five DVD. *"The Core, the Thief, His Wife and the Lover" (aired November 20, 2011) has a sketch where Mickey and Donald meet Minnie and Daisy at the bar and reference that they look just like them but in drag. *The episode "Fool's Goldfinger" (aired December 18, 2011) features Hannah Montana making a brief cameo appearance in a segment that parodies The Lord of the Rings. *The episode "Executed by the State" (aired September 16, 2012) features Luxo, Jr. being used by an officer to help interrogate a criminal, who he then jumps on like the "I" in the Pixar logo until he confesses. *The episode "Crushed by a Steamroller on My 53rd Birthday" (aired September 22, 2012) has two Disney-themed segments. **One features Mary Poppins being destroyed by a helicopter because of her unusual behavior. **Another features a group of scientists who have re-created the DNA of a dinosaur and use a machine to bring it back to life. The dinosaur they resurrect is Robbie Sinclair from Dinosaurs, who begins to spout various catchphrases related to the 1990s. He is promptly shot by the lead scientist, who has his crew burn and destroy the lab. *The episode "Punctured Jugular" (aired September 30, 2012) features a segment where the Seven Dwarves get bored from waiting for Snow White to experience true love's kiss. *The episode "Poisoned by Relatives" (aired October 7, 2012) features a segment called "Malice In the Making" where DuckTales is mentioned. **Another segment is a parody of The Biggest Loser show that features Miss Piggy as a contestant (having crushed Kermit's pelvis during their relationship), facing off against , and Winnie the Pooh. The game is hosted by Barbie, who makes the contestants work out to lose weight. The final task is to push their favorite foods in a wheelbarrow on top of a hill and into a fire. When the race begins, Garfield is in the lead until he feels the need to do some private time, and knocks Winnie the Pooh over. This leads to Mario and Miss Piggy going past Garfield. Miss Piggy wins the race, but Mario sees meat in her and tries to consume her, only to accidentally make her trip into the fire. When Miss Piggy is measured, she is revealed to have lost 174 pounds whilst all the other contestants have gained after consuming her flesh. Miss Piggy, for all her weight loss, has now become the "Fattest Fat Loser". *The episode "Disemboweled by an Orphan" (aired October 21, 2012) contains a sketch that parodies Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers by having Gadget go without pants to challenge the double standard of the males going without pants. This makes the other characters want to go into different rooms to do some private time. **Later in the episode, all of the characters are asked to have a photo taken of them, causing Monterey Jack to have a cheese attack. Gadget is still not wearing pants at this point. *The episode "In a Bed Surrounded by Loved Ones" (aired October 28, 2012) contains a sketch in which the Gummi Bears hold an intervention for Tummi's gummiberry juice addiction. *The episode "Collateral Damage in Gang Turf War" (aired November 18, 2012) has four Disney-related segments. **One segment is an episode of Top Chef Sweden where various versions of the Swedish Chef create chaos in the kitchen, resulting in the deaths of several of them. **Another features Iron Man, Captain America, Hulk, Thor, Hawkeye and Black Widow in a discussion. When Black Widow feels that she does not contribute as well as the others, she turns away. As she does so, they start to have a crush on her until she dies. When Hawkeye then believes that he does not contribute as much, the other Avengers are then attracted to him. **Another segment is a parody of The Little Mermaid, where Ariel and other mermaids use sea creatures (including Flounder and either Flotsam or Jetsam) for personal fashion, resulting in death or serious injury for the creatures. **Another segment is a fake advertisement for Disneyland in which they talk to the teen demographic by providing places where they can give/receive private time after rides. *The episode "Butchered in Burbank" (aired December 9, 2012) has three Disney-themed segments. **One segment is a parody of Tron, where, upon trying to reprogram MCP, a character named BASIC types that it "eats farts". **Another segment is a parody of "Part of Your World" where Ariel admires human junk. This includes biohazardous material, wrecked car parts, and even a T-shirt. After submerging near New York City, a seagull defecates in her mouth. **Even another segment called "To Infinity" features Buzz Lightyear flying throughout light speed for a long time period and "was never seen again." In the post-credits scene, he is still flying, *In the episode "Papercut to Aorta" (aired January 6, 2013), a segment parodies One Hundred and One Dalmatians and the song "Dalmatian Plantation". *The episode "Botched Jewel Heist" (aired January 27, 2013) contains a sketch in which Mickey Mouse calls for the Disney characters to ban inter-species relationships in response to Goofy and Clarabelle dating. Chip and Dale object to the ban, which causes The Prince to question the nature of their relationship (with Chip insisting that they're brothers, while Dale insist that they're cousins). When the characters pass the ban, Walt Disney appears and urges them to stop fighting, insisting that he created them to spread happiness, not bigotry. Unfortunately, this prompts the appearance of Uncle Remus. *The episode "Robot Fight Accident" (aired February 3, 2013) has three Disney-themed segments. **One features a segment where the Conductor, Zero and the Bill from Schoolhouse Rock! all sing a song that implies that because children have grown up into mature adults, they do not understand math or grammar as much. This is partially inaccurate, because the Bill in the original series taught American history instead of math or grammar. **Another features the Prince doing romantic gestures that hold him back from actually kissing Snow White. **Another features the Avengers doing a Broadway musical that goes awry with many stage accidents. *The episode "Choked on a Bottle Cap" (aired February 10, 2013) has two Disney-themed segments. **One features Sweet Polly Purebred spending time with Underdog. **Another features Flik getting rid of a mayfly family due to their short lifespans. *The episode "Immortal" (aired February 17, 2013) features a segment where Ego has a cat on his head who Remy has a battle with (on Linguini's head) until the cat is shot by a police officer that has a dog on his head. *The episode "Born Again Virgin Christmas Special" (aired December 16, 2013), features a segment where the Ghost of Christmas Yet to Come sends Ebenezer Scrooge into his coffin regardless of his change. *The episode "G.I. Jogurt" (aired April 13, 2014) has two Disney-themed segments. **One features a drunk centaur from Narnia entering the real world through the wardrobe. **Another features Iago asking Jafar why he became evil, but he cuts him off after Jafar starts singing a song with the fact that he was molested. *The episode "Link's Sausages" (aired April 20, 2014) features a segment called "Grown-Up Halloween", where Jack Skellington and the Mayor of Halloween Town go to an adult Halloween party. *The episode "Secret of the Booze" (aired April 27, 2014) features a segment where a man and woman watch Gargoyles on television. *The episode "Rebel Appliance" (aired May 4, 2014) features a segment called "You've Got a Collectable Asset in Me", where Andy's toys return to Andy's House, only to find replacement toys bought by Andy on eBay. *The episode "Legion of Super-Gyros" (aired May 11, 2014) has two Disney-themed segments. **One segment focuses on a The Parent Trap prequel. **Another is a parody of Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers, where Gadget is back in her jumpsuit (having gone without them from Disemboweled by an Orphan onwards) where Monterey Jack attacks her for serving vegan cheese. *The episode "Snarfer Image" (aired May 25, 2014) features a segment that parodies the film Pacific Rim where The Golden Girls is mentioned. *The episode "Up, Up, and Buffet" (aired June 1, 2014) has two Disney-themed segments. **One is where Cinderella's Fairy Godmother reveals to be Satan in disguise. **Another is a parody of ABC's where Scrooge McDuck is a guest investor. *The episode "Super Guitario Center" (aired June 22, 2014) has two Disney-themed segments. **One is where Aurora says a lot about her dream. **Another is a parody of TaleSpin where Kit Cloudkicker goes cloud surfing. *The episode "Noidstrom Rack" (aired June 29, 2014) features a mashup of Tron: Legacy and . *The episode "Stone Cold Steve Cold Stone" (aired July 6, 2014) has two Disney-themed segments. **One is where Snow White, having consumed the Poisoned Apple, becomes an Evil Queen. **Another is the sketch "Disney Princess War", in which the Disney Princesses get into a little scuffle. Merida arrives and is mocked by Snow White, making Merida declare war on her. Mulan, Tiana, Belle, Rapunzel, and Pocahontas join her. The other princesses are given rifles by the Fairy Godmother. Ariel rejects the group after being insulted by Jasmine. When a battle starts, Ariel returns with an atomic bomb that sets off. Sebastian starts singing, only to be killed when the bomb explodes. Merida survives the explosion, only to be shot by Tinker Bell in the forehead with a rifle. Tinker Bell appears and winks, breaking the fourth wall before exiting the scene. Her cameo appearance references the fact that Tinker Bell used to be part of the Disney Princess franchise before the Disney Fairies franchise was created. ***In both segments of this episode, Snow White was voiced by Ginnifer Goodwin, who also played the character in Once Upon a Time. *Several in the episode "Walking Dead Lobster" (aired July 13, 2014): **One segment features Kim Possible heading to North Korea to steal some nuclear launch codes and prevent World War III, only to get captured by Kim Jong-un. They then begin to make fun of their names (as the forename "Kim" rhymes with the prefix im-.) **Another segment is a parody of "Kiss the Girl", where Sebastian forces Prince Eric to pay him. *The episode "Victoria's Secret of NIMH" (aired July 20, 2014) features Peter Pan taking the Darling children to Never Land, so their parents hire Bryan Mills from the film Taken to bring them back home. *The episode "Batman Forever 21" (aired August 3, 2014) has two Disney-themed segments. **One features Nana flying because of Tinker Bell's dust then, once wearing off, falling to her death. **Another is a crossover of Baloo from The Jungle Book and the film The Bourne Identity involving his life from the film as well as its spinoff series TaleSpin. *The episode "The Hobbit: There and Bennigan's" (aired August 10, 2014) features a segment where a fairy tale starts with Rapunzel's carpet. *The special "Lots of Holidays but Don't Worry Christmas is Still in There Too so Pull the Stick Out of Your A** Fox News Special" (aired December 7, 2014) features several Disney characters mourning on their mothers. Bambi notices his mother watching over him like Mufasa, only to hear her telling him to kill himself when she explains about the deer population being a big problem. Ariel wishes that she knew her mother, and asks King Triton what she looked like. After it shows him with Ariel's mother, who was a dolphin instead of a mermaid, he answers that she was enthusiastic and the most beautiful member of her pod, the last part confusing Ariel. Marlin orders Nemo to put on a yarmulke for Coral, which Nemo is unhappy to do due to being a fish, which the special has them being Jewish. Mickey Mouse then wishes the viewers a happy Mother's Day from all of the Disney characters who lost their mothers. When asked by Nemo if he misses his own mother, Mickey explains that he does not, saying she ate all of his brothers and sisters because mice are monsters. *The episode "Garbage Sushi" (aired October 25, 2015) has two Disney-themed segments. **One is where Handy Manny is deported after a tip from . **Another features Ariel and Prince Eric spending time on their wedding night. *The episode "Ants on a Hamburger" (aired November 1, 2015) features a segment where Goofy is diagnosed with autism. *The episode "Zeb and Kevin Erotic Hot Tub Canvas" (aired November 8, 2015) features a segment where the Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. are in major need, though none of the heroes are available. *The episode "Cheese Puff Mountain" (aired November 15, 2015) features a segment where an extremely wasteful Xanatos pushes a sleeping Goliath off a building before slipping off himself thanks to New York's typical pigeon population. **Another segment has Michael Knight (from the TV show ) having his car KITT stolen. He then gets Lightning McQueen as a replacement, who wanted to know what's it like to have a human inside him. Michael goes in McQueen and McQueen says "Step on my pedal". *The episode "Joel Hurwitz" (aired January 3, 2016) features a segment where Pinocchio gets injured. First beaten up by a bully at school, then having a peanut allergy from a PB&J sandwich, then wound up in the hospital because of the peanut allergy. Geppetto tells him his immune system hasn't developed yet since he was a real boy for a day. He soon dies from a seizure. Jiminy Cricket and the Blue Fairy attend Pinocchio's funeral. *The episode "The Unnamed One" (aired January 17, 2016) has two Disney-themed segments. **One features Aladdin and Jasmine spending time. **Another features Camilla and Gonzo mixing eggs in a bowl to have them for breakfast. *The episode "Western Hay Batch" (aired March 20, 2016) features the Muppet Babies parodying with Kermit as King Kong, Miss Piggy as Ann Darrow, and Fozzie, Gonzo and Scooter as pilots who all shoot down Kermit with a gluey liquid. Kermit dies from falling off their version of the Empire State Building. However, Kermit's death actually reveals to have been him climbing up a stack of chairs then falling into glass that cut his skin. When Nanny enters, she orders the children to clean up. The planes used in the segment were all individual copies of Baby Gonzo's plane from the McDonald's Muppet Babies Happy Meal toys from 1990. *The episode "Hopefully Salt" (aired April 10, 2016) features a segment where Scrooge McDuck gets attacked by a money shark. *The episode "Yogurt in a Bag" (aired April 17, 2016) features a segment where a veterinarian explains how the Dalmatian Puppies can each reproduce. *The episode "Secret of the Flushed Footlong" (aired April 24, 2016) features a segment where Andy buys a new toy named Pinko who, because of his support of communism, does not fit in with Andy's other toys. *The episode "Food" (aired May 1, 2016) features a segment where Remy makes a new kind of ratatouille. *The episode "Not Enough Women" (aired May 8, 2016) has Edna Mode from The Incredibles becoming a contestant to . *The episode "Scoot to the Gute" (aired January 7, 2018) has Doc McStuffins visiting her mother's job at the hospital which happens to operate on a girl that got run over, much to Doc's disgust. At the end of the segment, she says she wants to be an accountant. **Another segment has anthropomorphic bugs crashing into the car window of Judy Hopps. *The episode "Things Look Bad for the Streepster" (aired January 14, 2018) has a segment where Basil investigates a sex game gone wrong. *The 1st segment of the episode "Mr. Mozzarellas Hamburger Skateboard Depot" is a trailer for Inside Out 2 where Riley enters adulthood and the gang meets 3 new emotions: Super Horny, Hungry and/or Depressed, and Bigotry. **The next segment is a weird peanut butter commercial for Peter Pan peanut butter occurs. **The last one involves the show's Nerd taking the role of BB-8 in Star Wars: The Force Awakens. *The episode "Strummy Strummy Sad Sad" (aired January 28, 2018) has a segment where Sebastian struggles with the orchestra. The following segment has a crocodile, a frog, and a flamingo talking about their experiences with Sebastian. *The episode "Ext. Forest - Day" (aired February 18, 2018) has 2 segments on The Sword and the Stone. Arthur Pendragon asks Merlin to turn the Girl Squirrel into a human so he can have sex with her. The following segment has the squirrel turned into a human, but Arthur felt guilty because he got her pregnant. In the same segment, Merlin was revealed to have done the same thing to a parrot who is now an old woman that repeats his words and movements. *The episode "Never Forget" (aired May 20, 2018) has a segment where a guy named Chet chooses a girlfriend by going on three separate dates with Belle, Queen Elinor (in bear form) and Jessica Rabbit. *The episode "What Can You Tell Me About Butt Rashes?" (aired June 3, 2018) has a segment where Mrs. Potts sings to Chip about athletes who have committed domestic violence at a restaurant. *The episode "Gimme That Chocolate Milk" (aired June 10, 2018) has a segment parodying "When I See an Elephant Fly" where Timothy Q. Mouse introduces Dumbo and Jim Crow says he has seen a man eat his own butt. *The episode "Why Is It Wet?" (aired June 17, 2018) has a segment where Mulan's disguise has worked too well. *The episode "Jew No. 1 Opens a Treasure Chest" (aired June 24, 2018) has a segment parodying "A Whole New World" where Aladdin and Jasmine accidentally crash into an Arabian bathroom while they were riding on the Magic Carpet. **Another segment involves a man using The Brave Little Toaster for a toaster bathtub electrocution that knocks them both out. **A third segment involves the nursery rhyme Little Miss Muffet, the only difference was that the spider was the genetically-altered one that gave Spider-Man his powers, which the main character also got after she squashed it and used her powers to web-sling away. ***This version of the nursery rhyme is: Little Miss Muffet Sat on her tuffet, Eating her curds and whey; Along came a radioactive spider to bite her, Now Spider-Muffet web-slings away. ***This was one of 2 nursery rhyme-related segments in the episode, the other involving Hey Diddle Diddle. **A 4th has Mike and Sulley opening a door only to find a man doing some private time. *The episode "He's Not Even Aiming at the Toilet" (aired July 1, 2018) has a segment where Alan-A-Dale details that after Robin Hood and Maid Marian got married, Prince John was forgiven by King Richard, then King Richard died a stupid and avoidable death and Prince John died of dysentery. *The episode "Your Mouth Is Hanging off Your Face" (aired July 8, 2018) has a segment where Geppetto asks the Blue Fairy if she can turn his sex doll into a real human just like his son. **Another features the Swedish Chef being denied entry through airport security due to his immigrant status. Crazy Harry, brandishing two lit sticks of dynamite, passes through without question. *The episode "Hi." (aired July 22, 2018) has a segment where Jiminy Cricket visits an 18-year-old Pinocchio. '' *In the story arc '' (aired September 29-November 17, 1960), Rocky and Bullwinkle see a portrait of Boris dressed as a metal mouse. Bullwinkle asks Rocky "Didn't he used to have a club on TV?", to which Rocky responds "No, that's somebody else." Bullwinkle counters "The ears look familiar, that's all." *The "Fractured Fairy Tales" version of Sleeping Beauty features a prince who is a caricature of Walt Disney, and instead of waking the sleeping princess, he cashes in on her by opening a "Sleeping Beauty Land" theme park. The real Walt, reportedly, was not amused. *The story arc has a newspaper headline saying that there are floors in California and that Disneyland has been evacuated because of the strange weather conditions happening because of Boris and Natasha's weather machine. *The "Fractured Fairy Tales" version of The Ugly Duckling ended with the duckling finally making himself look handsome. It turns out the duck's name was Donald and he got picked up by a man to star in motion pictures. '' *In "Baby Commercial / Little Dude" (aired September 8, 1991), the High Economics class is labelled A113. *In "Grandpa Moves Out" (aired October 17, 1993), an old lady has seven grandchildren named after the seven dwarfs from ''Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs. '' *In "The Princess and the Bounty Hunters" (aired November 12, 2003), the cats named I and Am are based on Si and Am from ''Lady and the Tramp. '' *In this television film (aired October 28, 2010), the scene where Pinocchio says "When you wish upon a star, you get lots of stuff," is a reference to the Disney film. *The ruby called the Devil's Eye is based on the diamond by the same name from ''The Rescuers. *Shaggy's costume in "The Grasp of the Gnome" (aired August 30, 2010) is similar to Captain Jack Sparrow's outfit. *"The Hodag of Horror" (aired August 3, 2012) is a parody of Lady and the Tramp. *"Night on Haunted Mansion" (aired August 8, 2012) is a parody of the Night on Bald Mountain segment from Fantasia. *In "Grim Judgment" (aired August 9, 2012), when Scooby and Shaggy spy on Ethan when at the soccer field, Scooby is dressed as Ariel from The Little Mermaid. *In "The Horrible Herd" (aired March 25, 2013), Nova falling from the helicopter pays a homage to Mufasa's demise in The Lion King. '' *The title of "Who's Afraid of the Big Bad Werewolf" (aired October 24, 1970) is a reference to the song "Who's Afraid of the Big Bad Wolf?" from the ''Silly Symphonies shorts. '' *In "Scrumping" (aired March 7, 2007), Shaun aims at a tree to make a rope. He then uses an umbrella to slide down the rope but then stops at two Naughty Pigs' heads. They then catapult him up to the sky then Shaun uses the umbrella to land safely. The landing is a reference to ''Mary Poppins. '' *In Episode 21, Pexar is a reference to Pixar. *In "Krusty Gets Busted" (April 20, 1990), Krusty's prison number on his outfit is A113. *In "Itchy & Scratchy & Marge" (aired December 20, 1990), there is a sequence where the children of Springfield are playing outside which is modeled after "The Pastoral Symphony" segment from ''Fantasia. *In "Old Money" (aired March 28, 1991), the Diz-Nee-Land amusement park that Grampa visits with Bea's money has a sign that reads "Diz-Nee-Land – Not affiliated with Disneyland, Walt Disney World, or anything else from the Walt Disney Company". *In "Treehouse of Horror II" (aired October 31, 1991), Walt Disney's name is on a grave in the beginning. Another grave says "Bambi's Mom". *In "Black Widower" (aired April 1992), Homer, Bart, Lisa and Maggie are shown watching an episode of Dinosaurs on TV. The parody clip shown of a "Simpson-ized" Earl, Robbie and Baby hints at the fact that the show was perceived in some quarters as another Simpsons clone. *The episode "Kamp Krusty" (aired September 24, 1992) has two references to DisneyLand: **Like in "Itchy and Scratchy Land" above, the tepid initial reactions to Euro Disneyland were referenced by the character Mr. Black, who mentioned that he had formerly been the director of Euro Krustyland "before it blew up." **In the ending, when Krusty makes up to the campers for their terrible experience at Kamp Krusty by taking them to Tijuana, Mexico, Krusty refers to it by the motto for Disneyland: "The Happiest Place on Earth." *In "Lisa the Beauty Queen" (aired October 15, 1992), the sign for Springfield Elementary's carnival says it is "The Happiest Place on Earth". Lawyers from Disney confront Principal Skinner about the use of the tag, but he quickly dispatches them with fighting skills he learned in Vietnam. *"Itchy & Scratchy: The Movie" (aired November 3, 1992) depicts the cat and mouse's debut as being in 1928's Steamboat Itchy. At the end, set 40 years into the future, we see that the Itchy & Scratchy movie is playing on a theater's "classics of animation" program alongside Beauty and the Beast. *In "Selma's Choice" (aired January 21, 1993), the song and ride that Bart, Lisa and Selma go on at Duff Gardens, with animatronic kids from all over the world singing is a parody of the song "It's a Small World" and the Duff Gardens parade is parody of Disneyland's Main Street Electrical Parade. *In "The Devil and Homer Simpson" segment from "Treehouse of Horror IV" (aired October 28, 1993), when the Simpsons family is preparing for Homer's trial and hiring Lionel Hutz, Hutz is seen combing his hair with a fork, similar to Ariel in The Little Mermaid and the Devil Flanders gets angry at Homer at the nuclear power plant, the form he assumes is exactly like the demon Chernabog in "A Night on Bald Mountain" segment from Fantasia. *"Itchy & Scratchy Land" (aired October 2, 1994) has several references to Disney's theme parks. **The main theme park is a parody of Walt Disney World's Magic Kingdom. **The film The Roger Meyers Story is a reference to The Walt Disney Story. Depicted in the film are parodies of Pinocchio and Fantasia as "Pinitchio" and "Scratchtasia". An inverted parody of Der Fuehrer's Face called "Nazi Supermen are Our Superiors" is seen. **The area Parents' Island is a reference to Pleasure Island. There, it shown that New Year's Eve is celebrated every fifteen minutes, a reference to Pleasure Island's tradition of celebrating it every midnight. **The ending shows the deserted Euro Itchy & Scratchy Land, a reference to Disneyland Paris' lack of tourism in its early years. *In "Homer Badman" (aired November 27, 1994), Homer tells his family to escape their worries by going "under the sea". He then has a fantasy of him and his family in a parody of the "Under the Sea" number from The Little Mermaid in which Homer eats a lot of the fish. Marge says that's his answer for everything and would never happen, which Homer replies "Not in that attitude". *In "Two Dozen and One Greyhounds" (aired April 9, 1995), the episode title and plot is a parody of Disney's One Hundred and One Dalmatians. The scene where Santa's Little Helper and She's the Fastest eat spaghetti is a spoof of Lady and the Tramp, and Mr. Burns' song See My Vest is a parody of Be Our Guest from Beauty and the Beast. During the song, a maid resembling Nanny from 101 Dalmatians (which some fans mistakenly thought was Mrs. Potts) appears. *In "The PTA Disbands" (aired April 16, 1995), the name of the park for the school field trip is "Diz-Nee Historical Park", an obvious reference to Disney. *In "Round Springfield" (aired April 20, 1995), Bleeding Gums Murphy appears in the sky to thank Lisa for making more people familiar with his music. Then Mufasa the lion appears in the sky, in reference to a similar scene in The Lion King where the late Mufasa gives his son advice from the clouds. Mufasa says: "You must avenge my death, Kimba... I mean, Simba!" *In the "Homer³" segment from "Treehouse of Horror VI" (aired October 29, 1995), Homer accidentally enters into an eerie third dimension (represented by 3D computer graphics). When Homer tried to explain his surroundings to everyone in his living room, he says, "Uh... it's like... did anyone see the movie TRON?" to which everyone replies, "No", except for Chief Wiggum who at first says yes but changes his answer to no. *In the episode "Sideshow Bob's Last Gleaming" (November 26, 1995), Sideshow Bob's prison number on his outfit is A113. *In "The Day the Violence Died" (aired March 17, 1996), in addition to the aforementioned Steamboat Itchy cartoon, there were several other Disney elements referenced in the episode: **Roger Meyers, Sr. being mentioned to be placed in cryogenic stasis was a reference to the debunked rumors about Walt Disney being placed in cryogenic stasis. **The name of the original rendition of Itchy before Roger Meyers Sr. stole the idea from Chester Lampwick, Itchy the Lucky Mouse, is a reference to Oswald the Lucky Rabbit. In fact, the conflict between Chester and Roger regarding the latter plagiarizing the former mirrored a similar feud between Walt Disney, the original creator of Oswald, and his boss, Charles Mintz, relating to a raise that Disney requested that his boss denied, which resulted in the latter taking control of Oswald himself for Universal Studios. *The episode "Simpsoncalifragilisticexpiala(Annoyed Grunt)cious" (aired February 7, 1997) is a spoof of Mary Poppins. Shary Bobbins is based on the character Mary Poppins and the episode title is a spoof of the word "Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious". Several songs are also direct parodies of songs from the film, including "The Perfect Nanny", "The Life I Lead", "A Spoonful of Sugar", "Feed the Birds", and a deleted scene featured Patty and Selma singing their version of "I Love to Laugh". Homer's imagination is a parody of the dancing characters in Steamboat Willie, and features the song "Turkey in the Straw". Shary Bobbins states that she is an original creation like Rickey Rouse or Monald Muck. The name takes on Mickey Mouse and Donald Duck respectively. *In "The Joy of Sect" (aired February 8, 1998), one of the symbols Mr. Burns suggests for his religion are Mickey Mouse ears. *The title of the episode "When You Dish Upon a Star" (aired November 8, 1998) is a reference to the song "When You Wish Upon a Star". *In "Make Room for Lisa" (aired February 28, 1999), Homer asks Lisa what her favorite movie is. She mentions that it was The Little Mermaid until Homer taped over it. *In "HOMЯ" (aired January 7, 2001), one of the places Homer walks by to look for a place for smart people is a Disney Store. *In "Weekend at Burnsie's" (aired April 7, 2002), Homer's car during his hallucination as he’s getting ready for work looks like Benny the Cab from Who Framed Roger Rabbit. *The title of the episode "The Great Louse Detective" (aired December 15, 2002) is a reference to The Great Mouse Detective. *In "Special Edna" (aired January 5, 2003), Bart nominates his teacher for a Teacher of the Year award and the family gets to attend the ceremony at EFCOT Center, a parody of Epcot. At the end, Homer escapes over the fence to the Magic Kingdom, where a Mickey-like voice is heard alerting him of trespassing. *The mugger in the episode "Strong Arms of the Ma" (aired February 2, 2003) is wearing a Disneyland Goofy hat. *One of the ranchhands in "Dude, Where's My Ranch?" is a redneck-like character named Cookie, referencing Atlantis. *In "The Fat and the Furriest" (aired November 30, 2003), Homer develops a phobia of bears after an encounter with one and soon has a hallucination of various fictional bears attacking him, one of whom is Winnie the Pooh and Baloo. *In "The Wandering Juvie" (aired March 28, 2004), Gina Vendetti explains to Bart Simpson that she got sent to juvie for pushing Snow White off the parapet in Disneyland. *In "Homer and Ned's Hail Mary Pass" (aired February 6, 2005), LeBron James claims he's starring in a new Disney Channel movie. *The episode "Mobile Homer" (aired March 20, 2005) has a scene in which a series of photographs are used to describe Homer's various near-death experiences. One of them is Homer getting beaten up by Mickey Mouse and Goofy at Disneyland. *In "The Heartbroke Kid" (aired May 1, 2005), when Homer is chasing away the "German backpackers" who have been staying at house now that Bart's fat camp expenses have been paid, one German asks what will they do now. Another answers "To Disneyland, where we will heap ze scorn on Goofy". *In "The Father, the Son and the Holy Guest Star" (aired May 15, 2005), Bart has converted to Catholicism and says a Latin prayer at the dinner table. When Lisa describes Latin as "the language of Plutarch", Homer answers "Mickey Mouse's dog?". *In "Girls Just Want to Have Sums" (aired April 30, 2006), the Itchy and Scratchy musical "Stab-A-Lot" spoofs the songs and the look of "The Lion King" musical. The song "The Circle of Knife" is a parody of "Circle of Life". *In "The Mook, the Chief, the Wife and Her Homer" (aired September 10, 2006), Fat Tony picks ups the kids from school, including his son, he asks them "Who wants to sleep with the fishes?" causing the kids to freak out (as "sleep with the fishes" is an infamous mafia euphemism for killing someone and dumping their body in a body of water), but he replies "Because I brought this Finding Nemo bedspread." causing kids sigh in relief. *The chalkboard gag for "Eternal Moonshine of the Simpson Mind" (aired December 16, 2007) is "the capital of Montana is not Hannah". This is an explicit reference to Hannah Montana. *In the second story featured in "Love, Springfieldian Style" (aired February 17, 2008), a spoof of Lady and the Tramp titled "Shady and the Vamp", Shady (played by Homer) and the Vamp (played by Marge) eating a plate of spaghetti is also a spoof of the film. At one point, a parody of Goofy is seen in the dog pound despite his claims that he's "part dog". He later remarks "It's no picnic, but it beats working for Disney". *In "All About Lisa" (aired May 18, 2008), at the end Krusty the Clown dresses as Nana from Peter Pan as part of his act with Sideshow Mel as a fire hydrant. *The title of "Mypods and Boomsticks" (aired November 30, 2008) is a reference to Bedknobs and Broomsticks. Homer's dream sequence mimics Aladdin, with a magic carpet, lamp, and Genie, with Dan Castellaneta (the voice of Homer) reprising his role as the Genie. *In the episode "Gone Maggie Gone" (aired March 15, 2009), Homer discovers that there are rats in the kitchen, which he compares to "that movie I taped in the theater". He pulls out a bootleg DVD of Ratatouille, with the title misspelled as "Ratatooey". *A segment from "Four Great Women and a Manicure" (aired May 10, 2009) parodies Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs, which includes the song "Ho-Heigh". During the credits, the song is sung again with the lyric "If Disney sues, we'll claim fair use". In addition, the manner in which the queen met her end resembled how Scar met his hand at the jaws of the Hyenas in The Lion King. *In the episode "Coming to Homerica" (aired May 17, 2009), when Carl and Lenny sit on a chair with balloons attached to it, Carl Fredricksen's House can be seen flying in the background. **The song "Amendment to Be" was a parody of "I'm Just a Bill" from Schoolhouse Rock!, and in fact Jack Sheldon even reprised the role as the Bill/Amendment to be. *In "The Color Yellow" (aired February 21, 2010), Ralph Wiggum displays a drawing for his Black History Month presentation: "Martin Luther King had a dream! Dreams are where Elmo and Toy Story had a party and I went there!" *In "The Greatest Story Ever D'ohed" (aired March 28, 2010), Ned refers to Jerusalem as "the happiest place on Earth". *"Elementary School Musical" (aired September 26, 2010) is a parody of High School Musical. *In "Loan-a Lisa" (aired October 3, 2010), the Itchy and Scratchy short "PU" is a parody of Up. *In "How Munched is that Birdie in the Window?" (aired November 10, 2010), the Itchy and Scratchy short featured, "Dogday Hellody of 1933", is a parody of "Pluto's Judgment Day". *Dumbkoff is a Nazi parody of Dumbo in the Christmas episode, "The Fight Before Christmas" (aired December 10, 2010). *In "Angry Dad: The Movie" (aired February 20, 2011), one of the nominees is Condiments, a parody of the film Toy Story and is created by Mixar, which is a parody of Pixar. Also, Mr. Carrot Head is a parody of Mr. Potato Head. In that same scene, Randy Newman sings "You've Got an Enemy", a parody of "You've Got a Friend in Me". *In "The Food Wife" (aired November 13, 2011), the meth dealer has a flashback about him as a child being prepared dinner by his mother after sampling a piece of food, styled after Anton Ego's flashback from Ratatouille. *In "Ned 'n Edna's Blend" (aired May 16, 2012), Rod and Todd receive temporary tattoos of a sassy young princess who speaks her mind and a duck with no pants. *The couch gag opening for "Treehouse of Horror XXIV" (aired October 6, 2013) ends with Lisa falling into an open hole in reference to Alice in Wonderland. *The couch gag opening for "Four Regrettings and a Funeral" (aired November 3, 2013), which parodies , opens with a map showing different areas of the kingdom, one of which is Critter Country, detailed with a drawing of the Country Bear Jamboree. *The couch gag opening for "The Kid is All Right" (aired November 24, 2013) parodies the short Music Land, the "Silly Simpsony" short MusicVille. *In a clip of Homer taking the "Ice Bucket Challenge", a cargo of ice-related things get dropped on him, including Olaf from Frozen. *In the finale segment for "Treehouse of Horror XXV" (aired October 19, 2014), which parodies The Others, the CGI family are animated à la Pixar. Also, as part of the next family parodying several animes, Santa's Little Helper plays Haku from Spirited Away. *The couch gag opening for "I Won't Be Home for Christmas" (aired December 7, 2014) is an "obligatory Frozen reference", featuring Lisa as Elsa, Bart as Kristoff, Marge as Anna, Homer as Olaf, Santa's Little Helper as Sven, and Maggie as Pabbie. *In "The Man Who Came to Be Dinner" (aired January 4, 2015), the Diz-Nee-Land amusement park from "Old Money" returns with an updated appearance to give it a satirical design to the actual Disneyland theme park. Some places include parodies of Main Street, Pirates of the Caribbean, and Space Mountain (which was actually the ship of Kang and Kodos). *The title of "Bull-E" (aired May 10, 2015) is a reference to WALL-E. *The couch gag opening for "Puffless" (aired October 11, 2015) has the Simpsons' car designs reminiscent of Cars. *In "Halloween of Horror" (aired October 18, 2015), Rainier Wolfcastle dresses up as Jessica Rabbit from Who Framed Roger Rabbit for Halloween. *The couch gag opening for "Friend with Benefit" (aired November 8, 2015) is a parody of the short film Feast. *In "Lisa with an 'S'" (aired November 22, 2015) we get a glimpse of Homer's Headquarters in his head from Inside Out with his emotions: Ned Flanders as Joy, Milhouse Van Houten as Fear, Groundskeeper Willie as Anger, Hans Moleman as Sadness and Comic Book Guy as Disgust. *The couch gag opening for "Teenage Mutant Milk-Caused Hurdles" (aired January 10, 2016), which parodies Knight Rider as well as pop culture of the 80s, has one scene in reference to Tron. *In "Lisa the Veterinarian" (aired March 6, 2016), Ralph says "I'm Finding Nemo". *The couch gag opening for "Fland Canyon" (aired April 24, 2016) features the family as several Disney characters (Maggie as classic Minnie Mouse, Lisa as Cinderella, Marge as Snow White, Homer as Baloo, and Bart as Sorcerer Mickey) in a segment homage to the Walt Disney era animation. The opening was also created by guest animator Eric Goldberg, a Disney animator. *In "Money Burns' Fleeing Circus" (aired September 25, 2016), one of young Mr. Burns' spectators is Itchy in his Steamboat Itchy, referring back to Steamboat Willie. *In "Friends and Family" (aired October 2, 2016), Homer's flashback of sharing spaghetti with Julia is a reference to Lady and the Tramp. *The title of "The Nightmare After Krustmas" (aired December 11, 2016) is a reference to The Nightmare Before Christmas. Also, Krusty's dream sequence is a parody of Frozen where his father serves as Olaf. *In "Fatzcarraldo" (aired February 12, 2017), Homer quotes a line from Star Wars: The Force Awakens. *In "Gone Boy" (aired December 10, 2017), the alternate, Christmas-themed opening sequence features Patty and Selma dressed as Elsa and Anna. Mr Burns is also dressed as Jadis the White Witch, while Smithers is Ginarrbrik. ''Sonic Boom *In "Blue With Envy" (aired July 14, 2015), there are three Disney references: **A statue with Dr. Eggman and Swifty is a reference to the Disney Partners Statue. **One of Dr. Eggman's quotes, "It all started with a shrew", references one of Walt Disney's quotes "Never forget that it all started with a mouse". **A hat Eggman wears is loosely based off the Mickey Mouse hats. *"Chef's Chocolate Salty B***s" (aired August 19, 1998) has Mr. Hankey wearing a "Sorcerer's Apprentice" robe and hat while controlling a flood of feces. *In "Prehistoric Ice Man" (aired January 20, 1999), A113 appears on the side of a helicopter. *In "Jewbilee" (aired July 28, 1999), the prophet Moses' appearance is based on MCP from ''Tron. *In "Cartman's Silly Hate Crime 2000" (aired April 12, 2000), Romper Stomper tells Cartman that it's always been his dream to go to Disneyland. At the end of the episode, Cartman goes into his cell and gives him a present: he "somehow stuffed all of Disneyland in his a** and craps it all out for him personally" (similar to how he did that with a cigarettes earlier in the episode). *In "Cartmanland" (aired July 25, 2001), Cartmanland resembles Disneyland in several ways. *The Super Adventure Club's headquarters from "The Return of Chef" (aired March 22, 2006) is based on the former Adventurers Club at Downtown Disney. *In the "Imaginationland" trilogy (aired October 17-31, 2007), several of Disney's characters can be seen throughout Imaginationland, including Jack Skellington, Peter Pan, Mickey Mouse, Yoda, Cinderella, Br'er Fox, Br'er Rabbit, Uncle Remus, The Mad Hatter, V.I.N.CENT, Dreamfinder, Cruella De Vil, Captain Hook, the Green Goblin and Venom. While most characters are only seen in the background, Cinderella has a bigger but still minor part in the plot: She is first seen tied up and blindfolded among four other characters in the terrorist broadcast video and later among survivors of the terrorist attack. She along the crowd are trying to figure out what the terrorist are doing to Rockety Rocket and it is soon learned that they are going to blow up the barricade to the evil of Imagination Land. Cinderella points out that the evil is coming out and is lastly seen fleeing the danger. *"Elementary School Musical" (aired November 12, 2008) parodies the High School Musical franchise and its popularity. *Mickey Mouse is depicted as a villainous, greedy CEO in "The Ring" (aired March 11, 2009) and "Obama Wins!". He also appears as one of the 200 angry celebrities suing the town in "200". *In "Royal Pudding" (aired May 11, 2011), Mr. Garrison incorporates the song "Bibbidi-Bobbidi-Boo" in a math lesson. *In "Broadway Bro Down" (aired October 26, 2011), Randy Marsh needs to stop her daughter from seeing the musical Wicked. He does so by breaking in to a costume store and stealing a Spider-Man outfit to wear as disguise and assault the ongoing play. A Cinderella costume is also seen in the display window of the store. *In "Raising the Bar" (aired October 3, 2012), Cartman is seen going to Disneyland while riding on his rascal and is incensed to find other fat people with rascals on line for the Jungle Cruise. *"Obama Wins!" (aired November 7, 2012) satirizes Disney's acquisition of Lucasfilm and the Star Wars franchise. *In "Goth Kids 3: Dawn of the Posers" (aired October 23, 2013), Henrietta uses the term "Disney Princess" to describe "conformist" attitudes. *In "The Cissy" (aired October 8, 2014), Shelley Marsh has posters for Frozen and Guardians of the Galaxy, hanging on her wall. The Frozen one has characters depicting Anna, Elsa and Olaf, while the Guardians of the Galaxy poster has characters depicting Rocket Raccoon and the Groot. *In Sons A Witches (aired October 25, 2017) one scene features Cartman dreaming of Kyle in a Pink Elephants-like nightmare and him being about to kill him and Heidi which resembles the original scene from The Little Mermaid. '' *In "Toon In, Drop Out" (aired October 30 -November 6, 1997), Mickey Duck, as was transformed by Candy was a hybrid mix that were based on the characters, Mickey Mouse and Donald Duck. *In :The Thing from Beyond" (aired March 7, 2003), Candy manages to take control of a bunch of shape-shifting, mind-reading blobs. Set to the music of ''The Sorcerer's Apprentice, he then orchestrates them into transforming into vacuum cleaners and tidying up the house. When the collected pile of dust washes out of the house, carrying the aliens with it, Gorgious says, "You know, Candy, you gotta stop watching those old cartoons." '' *In "Pressure" (aired March 8, 2001), SpongeBob goes up with an umbrella, a reference to ''Mary Poppins. **The owner of Foofy also does this in "Grooming Gary" (aired November 28, 2008). *In "The Lost Mattress" (aired May 13, 2005), a character named Administrator Flotsam shares his named with one of the two eel minions from The Little Mermaid. *In "The Thing" (aired January 15, 2007), when Squidward, who was covered with cement, is taken in by the other animals at the end, SpongeBob said to Patrick, "But he's with his own kind now, where he belongs, and with that, let us go back to where we belong." This references the final scene in The Jungle Book, where Bagheera and Baloo quote about Mowgli being where he belongs, and going back to where they belong. *In "Squid Wood" (aired July 24, 2007), Squidward plays a tune on his clarinet that sounds remarkably similar to the song "Bibbidi-Bobbidi-Boo" from Cinderella. *The title and plot of the episode "Squidward in Clarinetland" (aired March 24, 2010) is a reference to Alice in Wonderland. *In "Married to Money" (aired May 3, 2016), after Mr. Krabs tells his daughter Pearl that he has found her a new mom, Pearl replies with, "No way! I have seen stepmoms in movies, Dad. She'll make me sweep up the cinders, and then she won't let me go to the ball! And then I'll never meet my Prince Charming!" This is an obvious reference to Cinderella. *In "Goodbye, Krabby Patty?" (aired February 20, 2017), the scene where Mr. Krabs dives into a large vault of golden coins is similar to the opening of DuckTales. '' *In "Onion Trade" (aired March 17, 2014), Steven marks his toy (which is one of the G.U.Y.S.) under the feet, a reference to Woody from ''Toy Story. **Onion later receives advice from Steven on his Dave Guy pool to "try to act like a rich duck", an implied reference to Scrooge McDuck and the DuckTales theme. *In " " (aired April 9, 2014), Steven puts next to Pearl's gem a lamp that greatly resembles Luxo, Jr.. *In "Keystone Model" (aired July 14, 2015), scenes at Keystone Model and the Best Diner in the World are similar to a scene in A Goofy Movie. *In "Nightmare Hospital" (aired September 10, 2015), as the group walks down the hallway of the hospital, a painting with a mountain and forest can be seen. The middle of it resembles the emblem of the hat worn by Dipper Pines from Gravity Falls. *In "The Answer" (aired January 4, 2016), Ruby and Sapphire dance together as a reference to the song "Once Upon a Dream" from Sleeping Beauty. **In addition, Garnet's attire resembles that of Aurora during the song "Pink and Blue". *The title of the episode "Same Old World" (aired May 19, 2016) is a reference to the song "A Whole New World" from Aladdin. *In "Steven Floats" (aired July 18, 2016), when Steven falls down he mentions about happy thoughts referencing Peter Pan. **He also says "Oh, bother" which is the catchphrase said by Winnie the Pooh. *In "Beach City Drift" (aired July 22, 2016), Greg shows the pictures when he was young doing a spaghetti kiss with a car, referencing Lady and the Tramp. *In "Back to the Moon" (aired August 9, 2016), one of the Rubies is given the name "Doc", the name of the de facto dwarf leader of Walt Disney's Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs and The 7D. *In "The Zoo" (aired February 1, 2017), the Zoomans earring's music cue is a direct reference to the "announcement" musical cue heard when waiting in line for Disneyland's Star Tours ride. *In "Off Colors" (aired May 29, 2017), Steven using his tears to revive Lars is very similar to Belle reviving the Beast with her love from the 1991 Disney film, Beauty and the Beast. It is also similar to another Disney film, Tangled, where Rapunzel revives Flynn Rider with her tears near the end of the movie. *In "The Question" (aired July 4, 2018), the logo of the comic book "Dolphin Tail" is based on the logo of DuckTales. ''Stoked *In the beginning of "Hunka Hunka Burning Reef" (aired December 9, 2011), Reef and Lo were seen eating spaghetti and kissed together, as a reference to ''Lady and the Tramp's famous spaghetti-eating scene. '' *Christy Karacus said in an interview that one of the key influences for this show include ''Schoolhouse Rock! and The Muppets. *The main protagonist called the Warden is regarded as a sadistic version of the Mad Hatter from Alice in Wonderland. '' *In "Something Fishy Around Here" (aired October 7, 1995), Mary Poppins makes a cameo for they were doing the Umbrella Dance. Teen Titans *In "Kole" (aired November 5, 2005), Raven says to Doctor Light, "You are a sad, strange little man," a quote Buzz Lightyear said to Woody in ''Toy Story. ''Teen Titans Go! *In "The Date" (aired May 7, 2013), Beast Boy dreams what his fortune from Robin's fortune teller will be which is being a millionaire, referencing Scrooge McDuck's money bin from ''DuckTales. *In "Gorilla" (aired June 11, 2013), when Robin tickles Beast Boy, Beast Boy laughs in a similar way to when Baloo tickles King Louie in The Jungle Book. *In "Birds" (aired February 26, 2014), when the mocking birds said "Step in Time" before they attacked Robin with their beaks, probably a reference to the Mary Poppins song of the same name. *In "Missing" (aired March 26, 2014), while debating on how to spend their reward, Robin, Cyborg, and Beast Boy think up Scrooge McDuck as the richest person they know and decide to spend their money in the style of DuckTales, complete with a parody of the ''DuckTales'' theme song. *In "Pirates" (aired June 26, 2014), Aquaman dances in front of Raven similarly to the Hot Crustacean Band from The Little Mermaid. Later on, Aqualad dresses as a pirate, making him resemble Jack Sparrow from the ''Pirates of the Caribbean'' film series. *In "Knowledge" (aired August 21, 2014), Raven sings a musical number to Starfire in an animation style reminiscent of Schoolhouse Rock!. *In "Mouth Hole" (aired January 8, 2015), the whistling master is a character with an appearance similar to Mrs. Potts. Later on, while Robin fights the H.I.V.E., Cyborg cheers him on to "whistle while you work." And earlier in the episode, Cyborg says "give a little whistle" while he was searching for the H.I.V.E's plans and see what they are up to. *In "Hot Garbage" (aired January 15, 2015), Beast Boy tours the team around his garbage domain with a magic carpet he collected and the sequence becomes a spoof of A Whole New World but with some discrepancies from the song, including Beast Boy calling it a "great new world" instead. *In "Real Boy Adventures" (aired February 12, 2015), when Beast Boy becomes Cyborg (or Fleshy Guy's) guide as a cricket, probably as a reference to when Jiminy Cricket was Pinocchio's guide. *In "Rocks & Water" (aired March 12, 2015), Robin and Starfire decided to have a spaghetti kiss as a reference to Lady and the Tramp until Cyborg came up and kissed Robin as a third wheel. *In "Spice Game" (aired August 27, 2015), the design of Beast Boy's dragon form is based of that of Jake Long from American Dragon: Jake Long. *In "Black Friday" (aired November 19, 2015), Starfire mentions Scrooge McDuck. *In "The Titans Show" (aired August 5, 2016; one of the week long events called "Island Adventures"), the freckle on Beast Boy's buttocks apparently looks like Mickey Mouse, says he. *In Who's Laughing Now (aired on September 8 2016), Beast Boy who is shown as a bear wakes up from a nap and realizing he's still a bear says "Oh bother" which is what Winnie the Pooh says since things don't go his way and since he's a bear as well. *In "Jinxed" Flounder, Sebastian, and Scuttle from The Little Mermaid make a brief appearance. ''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles'' (1987) *In "Return of the Fly" (aired November 22, 1989), the Rat King addresses one of his rats by the name Mickey. When the Turtles express disbelief at the rat being named Mickey, the Rat King replies "We all have our role models". '' *A third season episode (aired March 31, 1992) based on a story of the same name in ''The Railway Series is titled "Donald's Duck", which is a play on Donald Duck. *A few episodes from later on in the model era, for instance, "Bowled Out" (aired February 20, 1995) and "Double Teething Troubles" (aired October 5, 1998), use the sputtering sound effect made by Georges Hautecourt's car in The Aristocats. *The title of the eleventh season episode "Cool Truckings" (aired September 14, 2007) is a reference to the 1993 movie Cool Runnings. *In the seventeenth season episode "Not Now Charlie" (aired June 14, 2013), Charlie cracks two elephant jokes: one being what is big, pink and grey, and how do elephants fly. Both jokes are likely references to Dumbo. He also tells another joke about why pirates are pirates, which is also a possible reference to Pirates of the Caribbean, Peter Pan, and TaleSpin. *In "A Cranky Christmas" (aired January 4, 2016), a song had a reference to the Frozen song "Let It Go". *In "Thomas the Babysitter" (aired March 6, 2017), some of the baby's crying noises are sampled from Finding Nemo. *At the beginning of "Terence Breaks the Ice" (aired December 11, 2017), a fawn and a rabbit are seen slipping and skiing on the ice. This is a reference to the 1942 animated movie, Bambi. *In the fantasy sequence of "Thomas Goes to Bollywood" (aired September 10, 2018), Thomas imagines starring in a film titled "Big Hero One". This is possibly a reference to Big Hero 6. '' *In "White House Weirdness" (aired November 8, 2002), Tuddrussel refers to the White House as The Haunted Mansion due to its scary, haunted-like condition. *In the premiere episode "The Looney Beginning" (aired September 14, 1990), one of Babs Bunny's first impressions is Jessica Rabbit. Later, as Buster and Babs get out of the trash can, Babs requests clearance for landing, with Buster answer "Roger, rabbit!" (Babs then replies, "You've got the wrong bunny.") Daffy Duck is also seen attempting to pitch a script for ''Honey, I Shrunk the Laundry. *In "Test Stress" (aired September 18, 1990), Plucky Duck's transformation into Albert Einstein is based on the "Pink Elephants on Parade" sequence from Dumbo. *The wraparounds of "The Buster Bunny Bunch" (aired September 20, 1990) is a parody of The Mickey Mouse Club. *In "Fields of Honey" (aired November 2, 1990), Babs asks Hamton what he knows about the 1930s cartoon character Honey, to which Hamton answers, "Well, it's sweet, Winnie the Pooh has a problem with it." *In the "Looniversity Daze" (aired November 20, 1990) episode segment "The Learning Principle", Bugs Bunny mentions Roger Rabbit at one point. *In the intro scene of "Best O' Plucky Duck Day" (aired November 21, 1990), Buster says that "today, we're presenting three hysterical duck tales", to which Plucky responds, "Don't use that word!!", prompting Buster to reword that line. *The episode "Who Bopped Bugs Bunny" (aired December 14, 1990) is a parody of Who Framed Roger Rabbit. *In "Tiny Toon Music Television" (aired February 1, 1991), one segment named "Top Secret Apprentice" is a parody of The Sorcerer's Apprentice from Fantasia. *In "New Character Day" (aired February 20, 1991), Roger Rabbit (voiced by Steven Spielberg) appeared trying to audition as a new character on Tiny Toons. He is rejected. *In "Here's Hamton" (aired February 27, 1991), right before Plucky changes the channel on the TV, a parody of Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers (with Chip 'n' Dale drawn as squirrels) is seen on the TV. *In "K-ACME TV" (aired February 26, 1991), Honey, I Shrunk the Kids is one of many TV shows to be parodied. *In the "Pledge Week" (aired September 16, 1991) episode segment "It's All Relatives", Babs does an impression of Roger Rabbit. *The episode "Acme Cable TV" (aired November 11, 1991) features a parody of Walt Disney's Wonderful World of Color, with Babs Bunny in the role of Tinker Bell in a parody of the show's theme song. The show features "Walt Dizzy" (played by Dizzy Devil) introducing "another heartwarming nature story" titled The Cat Who Thought He Was a Hammerhead Shark, which is narrated by a Rex Allen-styled voice. *In "Buster and Babs Go Hawaiian" (aired November 18, 1991), Roger and Jessica Rabbit make a cameo riding in a limo (only Roger's arm and Jessica's legs are seen). Later in the episode, Babs does an impression of Mary Poppins. *In the direct-to video movie (aired March 11, 1992), Babs falls into the ocean and sees a mermaid dancing and singing with some sea creatures, as a parody of The Little Mermaid. Later in the movie, Babs does an impression of Jessica Rabbit. Also the theme park "Happy World Land" is a parody of Disneyland. A113 can be seen on a car's license plate. *In "Kon Ducki" (aired February 3, 1992), when Plucky notes that his crew are nearing "the point of utter terror", Hamton and Sweetie are seen having fallen asleep watching a parody of Mickey Mouse on TV. Plucky says to the audience "Utter terror takes a lot of different forms, okay?" *In "Thirteensomething" (aired September 14, 1992), Babs does an impression of Jessica Rabbit while bragging about always getting what she wants. *The "It's in His Kiss" music video from "Toon TV" (aired November 9, 1992) features a parody of "Kiss the Girl" from The Little Mermaid. *In the Christmas episode "It's a Wonderful Tiny Toons Christmas Special" (aired December 6, 1992), when Buster storms on to the set of Tiny Toons in the alternate universe, he says to Alternate Plucky, "What are ya, goofy?", which Plucky considers an insult. He then asks Buster "Who are you, a spy from Disney?" and has Alternate Arnold and Sneezer throw him out, saying "Nice try, Katzenberg!" (Note, at the time this aired, Jeffrey Katzenberg had not been forced into retirement from Disney) *The opening sequence of the special "Night Ghoulery" (aired May 28, 1994) starts with a parody of The Nightmare Before Christmas. ''The Tom and Jerry Show'' (1975) *In "Beanstalk Buddies" (aired November 15, 1975), the inability for the giant to speak the iconic quote "Fee-Fie-Fo-Fum" is a possible reference to Willie the Giant from Mickey and the Beanstalk. *The plot of "The Sorcerer's Apprentices" (aired November 22, 1975) is generally similar to that of the segment in Fantasia because it recalls the actions of Mickey Mouse with Yen Sid's hat on. **"Hold That Pose" shares its name with the 1950 Disney cartoon. *"Chickenrella" (aired November 27, 1975) is a parody of Cinderella. *In "The Great Motorboard Race" (aired December 13, 1975), Jerry causes the whale to sneeze in attempt to get himself out. This tactic was similar in a segment of Pinocchio where Pinocchio tried to get himself and Geppetto out by making Monstro sneeze. '' *Episode "Droopyland" (aired September 21, 1991) is a reference to Disneyland. *The title character in episode "Zorrito" (aired November 16, 1991) is a parody of Zorro. *The title character in episode "Jerry Hood and His Merry Meeces" (aired December 7, 1991) is a parody of ''Robin Hood. *Episode "Tom's Mermouse Mess-Up" (aired October 4, 1992) is a reference to Disney movie The Little Mermaid. *Episode "Musketeer Jr." (aired October 9, 1993) is a reference to The Three Musketeers. '' *In "Digital Dilemma" (aired November 18, 2006), Tom builds a home PC out of junk and winds up getting zapped inside it, along with Jerry, whom he chases through the digital realm, even playing a game of Pong with a fiery ball of energy reminiscent of Crom and Kevin Flynn's jai alai game. *In "Medieval Menace" (aired November 25, 2006), a spoiled little princess engages in a tea party with her toys (each resembling Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck and Winnie the Pooh) while reading a fairy tale story to them. **In "The Itch", when a band member breaks Jerry's flute, Jerry pulls up another one referencing Donald Duck's way of doing it from 1935's ''The Band Concert. *"I Dream Of Meanie" (aired September 29, 2007) is a parody of Aladdin, with Jerry as Aladdin and Spike as the Genie. The scene where Tom enters the magic lamp and transforms into an evil genie himself is a reference to the scene from the film where Jafar transforms into a genie. *In "Jungle Love" (aired October 13, 2007), it shows Tom the Jungle Cat in the Elephant Graveyard. '' *On October 27, 2012, Toonami broadcast a "Paid Immersion Event", where T.O.M. 3.5 performed a game review of ''Fix-It Felix Jr. as part of a promotion of the film Wreck-It Ralph. The game was rated 8.5 out of 10. '' *In TDI's "Paintball Deer Hunter" (aired August 26, 2007), Owen calls Duncan "Bambi". *A skull head wearing a Mickey Mouse hat is seen underground in TDA's "The Chefshank Redemption" (aired April 5, 2009). *Courtney's princess dress in TDA's "The Princess Pride" (aired November 5, 2009) is similar to Cinderella's dress in the original movie. *The plot of TDWT's "Jamaica Me Sweat" (aired December 2, 2010) is similar to that of ''Cool Runnings. *Ella in Total Drama Pahkitew Island (aired January 9-November 20, 2014) is modeled after Snow White. *Ryan and Stephanie kissing in the feast part of the challenge of TDRR's "Bjorken Telephone" (aired January 11, 2016) is a reference to Lady and the Tramp. *The Pixar ball (or another variant of it like a blue one, one without a stripe, and one without a star) appeared in some episodes of the spinoff Total DramaRama. '' *In "Wild Style" (aired March 16, 2002), Alex calls the mutant lion man "Lion King", which references the 1994 animated movie. *In "Dog Save the Queen" (aired October 10, 2011), Kitty Katswell's disguise is a spoof on Mary Poppins. *In "Dog House" (aired August 6, 2013), the movie on Dudley Puppy's television is "Toy Poodle Story", which is a parody of ''Toy Story. '' *In the third Silly Songs with Larry "Dance of the Cucumber" from ''Rack, Shack & Benny (aired October 1995), Junior wears a Mickey Mouse ear hat from Disneyland while the peas disguised as the Seven Dwarves got his mom confused thinking she was Snow White. *"The Wonderful World of Auto-Tainment" (aired March 20, 2003) is a pun on "Walt Disney's Wonderful World of Color". *In Sweetpea Beauty (aired 2010), Larry wears an outfit similar to what Prince Phillip would wear. *In the tenth episode '''Madame Blueberry, Junior Asparagus portrayed a boy looking at a train which he wanted and said to his dad, "Dad, look. It's the train set I saw on TV. The Casey Junior Deluxe with working lights and real live stock smell. Oh, that's what I really want. Can I get one, Dad? Huh, please?" '' *In "The Incredible Mr. Brisby" (aired August 24, 2004), Roy Brisby is a parody of Walt Disney and Roy Oliver Disney. The theme park he has created, Brisbyland is also a parody of Disneyland. One of the attractions, the Brisby Dome, is a parody of Disney's Animal Kingdom. *In "The Trial of the Monarch" (aired October 24, 2004), Hank and Dean are dressed as Chip and Dale from ''Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers. *In "The Doctor Is Sin" (aired June 8, 2008), Dr. Killinger's usage of an umbrella is a reference to Mary Poppins. *In "The Invisible Hand of Fate" (aired June 15, 2008), the Nozzle bears a strong resemblance to Max from Flight of the Navigator. *In "The Diving Bell Vs. The Butter-Glider" (aired September 12, 2010), the Monarch's song is a parody of "A Whole New World" from Aladdin. *In "Pomp and Circuity" (aired September 19, 2010), Roy Brisby reappears. Also, the Impossible Science Theatre greatly resembles the Walt Disney Concert Hall in Los Angeles. *In "Bright Lights, Dean City" (aired October 19, 2010), Brisby's plot to destroy the Times Square is a reference to an accusation of Disney attempting to do the same thing. '' *In "Locked Out" (aired November 12, 2013), the hand with a glove greatly resembles the Toon Gloves. *In "Pizza Steve's Diary" (aired January 8, 2015), Peter Pan, Tinker Bell and Neverland are mentioned. *In "Uncle Grandpa Land" (aired May 4, 2015), the park is a general parody of Disneyland. *"The Little Mer-Tiger" (aired December 16, 2015) is a parody of ''The Little Mermaid. **The tiger (Giant Realistic Flying Tiger) goes as Ariel. **Bubble Grandpa goes as Ursula. **Mr. Crustaceous goes as Sebastian. **Pacific Cold Steve goes as Flounder. **Belly Bag goes as Flotsam and Jetsam. **Uncle Grandpa goes as Prince Eric. ''Wabbit *In "Ice Ice Bunny" (aired September 28, 2015), when Bugs went to talk to the Winter Stag, he went like, "Hey, Bambi?" *In "Work" (aired October 17, 2003), Robot Jones' checklist number is A113. *In "Pompeii and Circumstance" (aired February 22, 2003), Shaggy and Scooby kissed each other by eating the same spaghetti noodle, parodying ''Lady and the Tramp. *In "The Vampire Strikes Back" (aired October 18, 2003), a few sound effects from The Great Mouse Detective are used, along with the Vincent Price-esque Owen DeCassle having some of the same mannerisms as Ratigan. '' *In "Burrito" (aired August 6, 2015), Log Drop Lodge, which is a parody of ''Splash Mountain, makes it first appearance. **It is later the primary focus of "Log Ride" (aired November 2, 2015). *"Shush Ninjas" (aired September 3, 2015) features Panda as Ariel from The Little Mermaid in one of the montages. *When Ice Bear tasted the honey in "Beehive" (January 26, 2018), he had a dream similar to the scene of "Baby Mine" from Dumbo (with a similar song). It involved him as a cub wearing Dumbo's hat approaching a train cage with warning signs around it. A huge bee taking the role of Mrs. Jumbo reaching out its arm like her trunk and swinging Baby Ice Bear in it. '' *In the English dub of "Yo-Kai Hidabat" (aired October 26, 2015), Jibanyan says "This actually feels kind of nice" when he is pretending to be lazy. This is a reference to a line Sadness says in ''Inside Out when she is lazy. Category:Non-Disney Category:Lists